BFT Host Club
by Salut-chan
Summary: AU. Co jeśli trzy osoby, które zaprzyjaźnią się w liceum postanowią razem pracować? I założą host club. Co jeśli będzie to Bad Friends Trio? Główne pairing: Spamano, PrusPol, GerIta, FrUK
1. Wstęp

Każda historia ma gdzieś swój początek, miejsce gdzie nicie przeznaczenia bohaterów krzyżują się i plączą, a potem dalej pędzą już razem, pełne supełków. Nasza opowieść może zaczynać się w wielu miejscach bo opowiada o młodych ludziach, a jak powszechnie wiadomo takie istoty poznają dużo osób, zanim znajdą osobę, której nitka splątała się z ich aż do samego końca. Początkiem naszej historii może być moment gdy zbuntowany Anglik pomógł wstać przerażonemu Polakowi, albo kiedy ten właśnie Polak przeklinając siarczyście wpadł na Niemca, który uważał się za Prusa, albo kiedy ten Prus uśmiechając się zachęcająco podał wizytówkę zdesperowanemu Włochowi. To są bardzo ważne chwile w ich życiu, i w naszej opowieści. Jednak ich historia w rzeczywistości zaczyna się kilka lat przed tą teraźniejszością...

Nie od dzisiaj wiadomo, że los jest nieprzewidywalny. Jednak często nie uświadamiamy sobie tego, dopóki nie dotkną nas jego palce. Przekonała się o tym pewna szkoła, zarówno personel jak i uczniowie. A może powinno się powiedzieć, że przede wszystkim przekonała się co do tego ta głodna wiedzy młodzież. Po corocznym nudnym apelu, którego wysłuchała grupa społeczna zwana kujonami, wszyscy uczniowie udali się do swoich klas by rozpocząć kolejny rok szkolny spotkaniem z wychowawcą. Klasa druga oczywiście nie była wyjątkiem. Wszyscy znaleźli się pod klasą i by umilić sobie czekanie na nauczyciela zbili się w swoje grupki, które powstały rok temu i rozmawiali o minionych wakacjach. Jednak rutynę przerwało przybycie pod klasę nie jednego, a trzech nowych uczniów, którzy wydawali się być nie dość, że obcokrajowcami to jeszcze byli szczerze mówiąc nie tyle co specyficzni, a dziwni.

Na szerokim parapecie siedział chłopak w białej koszuli, beztrosko uśmiechający się i machający nogami w rytm wesołej melodii, którą nucił pod nosem. Wydawał się być lekkoduchem. Zbite w ciasną gromadkę dziewczęta spekulowały, chichocząc, z jakiego kraju może pochodzić (Na pewno z jakiegoś ciepłego. No ale, ale spójrzcie na jego boską karnację. To na pewno opalenizna. Jakby spędził cały dzień na plaży! Hawaje?). Młode damy rozpływały się także nad jego ciemnymi, błyszczącymi włosami oraz niedopiętą koszulą odsłaniającą kawałek torsu i srebrny łańcuszek.

Drugim nowym uczniem był nonszalancko opierający się o kolumnę albinos. Jego ramiona były buntowniczo skrzyżowane na piersi, a czerwone oczy wyglądały spod białej grzywki i z wyższością obserwowały rozemocjonowane towarzystwo. Na jego usta (Widziałyście ma rozciętą wargę! Pewnie bił się z kimś...) wpłynął łobuzerski, lekko kpiący uśmieszek. Wyglądu buntownika dopełniała jego czarna koszulka, na której widniało logo zapewne jakiegoś metalowego zespołu i glany bez wątpliwości potrafiące otworzyć drzwi zamknięte na klucz. Ze słuchawek wetkniętych w jego uszy słychać było na odległość kilku metrów ostrą muzykę, jak stwierdził klasowy geniusz – niemiecką.

Ostatnim, jednak równie osobliwym nowym był blondyn ubrany w modną tunikę i rurki, kręcący się po korytarzu i głośno rozmawiający przez telefon. Po francusku. Młodzieniec szybko wyrzucał z siebie słowa do słuchawki, tak więc dziewczęta i chłopcy mimo lekcji tego języka wyłapywali tylko niektóre słowa... Cóż mogli się przykładać lepiej do nauki, ale lekcje francuskiego były takie nudne i większość wolała się patrzeć na nieludzkich rozmiarów piersi nauczycielki. Teraz jednak żałowali bo nie mieli pojęcia o czym rozmawia ta osoba ani nie byli pewni jego płci. Jego głos był dość niski, więc podejrzewali, że to chłopak, ale czy chłopak może mieć takie zgrabne nogi. Zresztą zdarzały się dziewczyny z niskim głosem. Byli więc w kropce. Obcemu najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzały ich spojrzenia i komentarze bo uśmiechnął się do klasowej piękności, a następnie przesłał jej całusa nie przerywając rozmowy.

Po długim czekaniu wreszcie przyszedł spóźniony wychowawca i przepraszając za spóźnienie otworzył im klasę. Gdy wszyscy zajęli swoje stare miejsce przemówił:  
- Jak zapewne zauważyliście w tym roku mamy aż trzech nowych uczniów i choć to zadziwiające wszyscy troje są obcokrajowcami. Z tego co wiem Gilbert prawdę mówiąc przebywa w naszym kraju od kilku lat jednak pozostali koledzy przeprowadzili się tutaj niedawno. Mam nadzieję, że pomożecie im się przystosować tak by czuli się tutaj jak najlepiej. Może przedstawicie się chłopcy i powiecie o siebie kilka słów? – zwrócił się do nowych uczniów. A większość dziewcząt pisnęła uradowana. Blondyn to chłopak, więc mają w klasie aż trzech nowych przystojnych kolegów.

Pierwszy odezwał się blondyn, uśmiechając prawie, że uwodzicielsko.  
- Jestem Francis Bonnefoy, pochodzę z Francji. Przeprowadziłem się tu tego lata, bo mój papa postanowił rozszerzyć działalność swojej firmy. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się z wami zaprzyjaźnić. Bliżej zaprzyjaźnić. - Skończył przedstawiać się mrugając w stronę dziewcząt. Mówił z mocnym francuskim akcentem co sprawiło, że nie wszyscy zrozumieli co powiedział, szczególnie, iż dziewczyny cały czas chichotały, wywołując w klasie szum prawie nie do zniesienia.  
- Dobrze, więc kto następny? Może ty – wychowawca odchrząknął wskazując na albinosa.  
- Gilbert Beillschmidt. Przez moją zagilbistość wyrzucili mnie z ostatniej szkoły. Pochodzę z Niemiec jednak ze strony taty jestem Prusem – oznajmił z pewną dumą w głosie, patrząc na wszystkich jak na muchy niezdolne do dorównania mu.  
Cała klasa wpatrzyła się w niego zastanawiając się co do cholery znaczy „zagilbistość", a nauczyciel modlił się by ostatni z chłopców był cichym, normalnym uczniem. Już wiedział, że z francuskim podrywaczem i niemieckim, a może pruskim łobuziakiem będą problemy.  
- No to teraz ty – wskazał na ostatniego z chłopców.  
Ciemnowłosy chłopiec uśmiechnął się szerzej i z prędkością karabinu maszynowego zaczął mówić po hiszpańsku. Zakończył kręcąc głową i bezradnie rozkładając ręce. Wszyscy patrzyli na to oniemiali.  
- Może mógłbyś przedstawić się po angielsku? - zaproponował nerwowo nauczyciel.  
- Ale on przecież powiedział, że nie zna angielskiego – zaoponował Francis.  
- Zrozumiałeś go? - zapytał wychowawca.  
- Oczywiście przecież Antonio mówi po hiszpańsku – odpowiedział machając ręką jakby znajomość hiszpańskiego i zrozumienie tego co mówił Hiszpan było czymś oczywistym.  
- Znasz hiszpański?! - spytał zdumiony nauczyciel.  
- Oui, mam przetłumaczyć?  
- Proszę – powiedział zrezygnowany.  
- Hmm. Tak więc, to Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, pochodzi z Hiszpanii. Lubi pomidory. Przeprowadził się w tym tygodniu,ale nie spodziewał się tego, to była decyzja jego rodziców. Zapisał się na kurs angielskiego, jednak nie potrafi w tym języku nic powiedzieć. Wcześniej w szkole uczył się także włoskiego i francuskiego, ale nie jest w nich zbyt dobry. Przesypiał większość lekcji. Bardzo lubi pomidory – Francis roześmiał się i mruknął coś po hiszpańsku do Antonia, który uśmiechnął się szeroko przytakując.  
- No dobrze, no to możecie usiąść – powiedział nauczyciel i wskazał na dwie puste ławki stojące z tyłu pod ścianą. Czuł, że może zacząć modlić się by ten rok minął spokojnie.

W ciągu kilku dni w klasie zapanował nowy porządek. W końcu nic nie mogło zostać takie samo po przybyciu trzech nowych uczniów. Na przerwach, a także ku niezadowoleniu nauczycieli Francis i Antonio rozmawiali po hiszpańsku. Często otaczał ich wianuszek dziewcząt. Kiedy tak było Francuz tłumaczył na angielski to co mówił Antonio zadowolony z uwagi płci pięknej. Gilbert siedział ze słuchawkami w uszach emanując na wszystkich swoją zagilbistością. I stukając stopą w rytm muzyki. Reszta chłopców podpatrywała na to jak Francis i Antonio bez wysiłku zaskarbiają sobie względy dziewczyn i planowała na nich zemstę za to, że odciągnęli je od nich.

Chłopcy znaleźli stosowną chwilę na odegranie się na obcokrajowcach już kilka dni później. Podstępem zaciągnęli Francisa i Antonia za szkołę i dość agresywnie kazali im trzymać się z dala od ich dziewczyn. Oczywiście oni nie chcieli na to przystać. Od słowa do słowa wywiązała się zażarta kłótnia, a następnie bójka. Antonio i Francis całkiem dobrze dawali sobie radę, jednak przeciwników było stanowczo za dużo i powoli zaczynali czuć jak szala zwycięstwa przechyla się na ich niekorzyść. Z twarz Antonia zniknął nawet jego wiecznie zadowolony uśmiech. Nie było dobrze. Nagle nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się ten „zagilbisty Gilbert". Napięcie wzrosło. Antonio i Francis wiedzieli, że jeżeli prusak przyłączy się do ich prześladowców nie będą mieli już żadnych szans na zwycięstwo. Jednak Gilbert z cwanym uśmieszkiem wyciągną rękę do leżącego na ziemi Antonia i pomógł mu wstać.  
- Myślę, że jesteście prawie tak zagilbiści jak ja – oznajmił Prus i śmiejąc się uderzył w twarz jednego z ich przeciwników.  
W tej chwili powstała najgorsza trójka przyjaciół jaką widziało to liceum. I ten kraj. A także kontynent. W tej chwili rozpoczęła się ich historia, jednak opowieść ta nie będzie opowiadać o ich pełnym zabawy licealnym życiu, czy próbie studiowania. Nie będzie mówić także o tym jak zamieszkali razem i otworzyli pierwszy w kraju host club. Nie, ona będzie opowiadać o tym jak nitki przeznaczenia tej trójki przyjaciół zaplączą się na dobre z nitkami innych osób.

Nasze opowiadanie tak naprawdę zaczyna się kilka lat później...


	2. Rozdział 1

- Non, non, non... to jest najgorszy rocznik. Jak to nie ma? Przecież ustaliliśmy, że dziś popołudniu będzie dostawa wina. Nie, niech pan tego nie przywozi. Tak, może być. Niech pan sprowadzi z Francji. Tak, prześlę panu listę możliwych roczników. Tak, oczywiście. Do usłyszenia.

Francis rozłączył się i westchnął.

- Nasz dostawca ma problemy i dostawa się opóźni. Znowu – oznajmił, widząc Gilberta wchodzącego do salonu.  
- Bo jesteś zbyt wybredny – Gilbert usiadł na kanapie, wycierając ręcznikiem wilgotne włosy.  
- Nie wybredny, a wymagający. Znam się na winach, więc nie dam sobie wcisnąć młodego sikacza. Zresztą, sam jesteś strasznie wybredny, jeśli chodzi o piwo i jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, to ostatnio wyplułeś na dostawcę piwo, którego spróbowałeś...  
- Bo było okropne. Najlepsze piwo to niemieckie piwo. - Roześmiał się. Z głośnym ćwierknięciem na jego głowę wskoczył mały kurczak, wciskając się pod ręcznik. - Zupełnie nie rozumiem jak można to pić. Albo dodawać do doskonałego piwa so- Ała! - Gilbert podskoczył. Jego ręka powędrowała pod ręcznik i zdjął z swojej głowy ćwierkającego winowajcę. Spojrzał na swojego ptaszka z wyrzutem. - Chyba pora cię nakarmić. Wydajesz się być głodny.  
- Nie on jeden jest głodny. – Do salonu wszedł Antonio. Usiadł na fotelu, wyciągając przed siebie nogi. - Miałem dzisiaj męczącą noc.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mnie tu przyprowadziłeś, bracie – stwierdził Ludwig, patrząc z przerażeniem na świecący na różowo baner klubu „Pod flamingiem". To miejsce wydawało się być idealnym na libację alkoholową pełną zdeprawowanych czternastolatków lubujących się w różowym kolorze, muzyce techno i prezerwatywach o smaku malinowym. Jednak po wejściu okazało się, że pierwsze wrażenie potrafi być mylne. Klub okazał się bardzo przyjemnym miejscem, a zabawa spokojną imprezą z niewielką ilością alkoholu i sporą ilością młodych, ale pełnoletnich ludzi. Ludwig szczerze się zdziwił, że Gilbert zabrał go na taką imprezę. Zazwyczaj, gdy go gdzieś wyciągał, bądź sam wychodził, wybierał się w miejsce, gdzie zabawa bardziej przypominała zawody „kto więcej wypije i mniej zwróci"  
- Jakim cudem zabrałeś mnie na normalną imprezę, Gil? Przecież zazwyczaj, gdy gdzieś wychodzimy... cóż wciąż pamiętam tego Polaka, który wypił butelkę spirytusu i nawet się nie zachwiał. – Ludwig się skrzywił, przypominając to sobie. Sam za żadne pieniądze nie wypiłby duszkiem tyle spirytusu. Nawet nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Jakimś cudem powoli zaczynał wierzyć, że Polacy to nadludzie.

- Kesesese Lud, powinieneś się zabawić, bo praca i nauka powoli wyżerają ci mózg. Dziwne, nie pamiętam nikogo, kto wypiłby cały spirytus... - Gilbert zmarszczył brwi. Na pewno Ludwig wtedy za dużo wypił i coś mu się pokręciło.  
- Bo w tym momencie wraz z Francisem próbowałeś wyciągnąć Antonia spod stołu, ponieważ twierdził, że klapa w podłodze jest wejściem do tajnego raju pełnego pomidorów gigantów – wyjaśnił Ludwig, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób ta trójka przeżyła szkołę średnią. Nie wspominając o ukończeniu jej.

- Pamiętam! To była domówka u tej... no rudej. Było wtedy naprawdę zabawnie! - Przypomniał sobie Gilbert.  
- Szczególnie jak klapa się otworzyła i wpadliście do piwnicy. Byłem pewien, że się zabiliście!  
- Nie tak łatwo się nas pozbyć. Zobaczysz, jeszcze podbijemy świat. Lud, chyba widzę kogoś, kto zechce spotkać się z moją najbardziej zagilbistą osobą na świecie. Idę, baw się dobrze. – Gilbert roześmiał się i po chwili zniknął w tłumie. Ludwig oparł się o ścianę, popijając piwo i podpatrując na ludzi. Łatwo powiedzieć Gilbertowi „Baw się dobrze", jeśli potrafi z łatwością podejść do dziewczyny bądź chłopaka, zagadać i po chwili mieć numer telefonu oraz zaproszenie do łóżka. Ludwig tak nie umiał. Nawet jeśli chciał. Oczywiście, że nie był nieśmiały! Ale jakoś trudno mu okazywać uczucia i dać sobie na luz.

- Hej, jesteś tu sam? - niespodziewanie zagadnął do niego niższy chłopak o brązowych włosach.  
- Chwilowo. Przyszedłem tu z bratem, ale gdzieś zniknął mi w tym tłumie – odpowiedział powoli Ludwig, w myślach przeklinając się za swoją niepewność. Przyjrzał się chłopakowi, od razu stwierdzając, że jest bardzo ładny i wygląda na strasznie miłego. Szczególnie z tym beztroskim uśmiechem.  
- To zupełnie tak jak ja! - Zauważył nowoprzybyły, klaskając. - Mój brat zauważył ładną dziewczynę i zostawił mnie samego, a imprezowanie samemu nie jest zabawne! Jestem Feliciano. - Feliciano wyciągnął w stronę Ludwiga zgrabną dłoń.  
- Ludwig – odpowiedział zwięźle blondyn, ściskając gorącą dłoń Feliciano.  
- Vee~ - niespodziewanie Feliciano wydał dziwny dźwięk. Nie zwracając na niego uwagi, znowu zaczął paplać. - Och, to takie dziwne, ale ładne imię! Pierwszy raz je słyszę. Chyba nie jesteś stąd, co Ludwig?

- Pochodzę z Niemiec – odpowiedział Ludwig, będąc coraz bardziej oszołomiony gadulstwem niespodziewanego towarzysza. Dodatkowo jakiś namolny głosik, brzmiący dziwnie podobnie do francuskiego przyjaciela Gilberta, szczególnie z tym akcentem, który wciąż było słychać mimo upływu lat, powtarzał: „Powiedz mu, że jego imię jest o wiele ładniejsze. No powiedz! Feliciano twoje imię jest śliczne."

- Z Niemiec? To całkiem blisko Włoch. Ja pochodzę z Włoch i przyjechałem tu całkiem niedawno. Wciąż nie znam nawet wszystkich słów! Chociaż braciszek mówi, że aby znaleźć sobie ładną dziewczynę, tacy gorący włosi jak my nie muszą potrafić rozmawiać o wszystkim, bo nasza gestykulacja działa jak magnez na kobiety. O, zobacz Ludwig to mój brat!

Ludwig podążył za wzrokiem Feliciano i zobaczył bliźniaczo podobnego do niego chłopaka, który odwrócił się przodem do nich i po kilku chwilach, oraz paru warknięciach w stronę tłumu, znalazł się obok.  
- Ludwig, to mój braciszek, Lovino! - wyjaśnił radośnie Feliciano. – Lovino, to Ludwig, który pochodzi z Niemiec!  
Ludwig uścisnął dłoń Lovino, który patrzył się na niego ostrożnie.  
- Musimy już iść, Feliciano – stwierdził Lovino, przestając zwracać uwagę na Niemca.

- Czemu? Dopiero poznałem Ludwiga! - zaprotestował Feliciano.  
Ludwig patrzył na rozmowę Włochów nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, szczęśliwie dostrzegł Gilberta, który z dziwnym uśmiechem przeciskał się w ich stronę.

- Musimy iść, bo Francesco zadzwonił, że ma dla nas dobrze płatną pracę. Sam wiesz, idioto, jak potrzebujemy tych pieniędzy!

Feliciano z nietęgą miną pokiwał głową. Nagle wtrącił się Gilbert.

- Jeśli szukacie pracy to może chcielibyście pracować w naszym klubie? Takie urocze osoby jak wy zawsze są u nas mile widziane – stwierdził.  
Ludwig przyglądał się jak Gilbert z szarmanckim uśmiechem wręcza Feliciano wizytówkę i zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się czy jego starszy brat nie brał lekcji ogłady od Francuza. Przecież takie zachowanie było zupełnie nie w jego stylu.

- Kurna, nie będziemy się prostytuować! Idziemy Feliciano! - Feliciano odwrócił się i pomachał Niemcom z uśmiechem. - Nawet nie waż oglądać się na te kartofle! - krzyknął Lovino, ciągnąc Feliciano ku wyjściu.

- Temperament ma równie ognisty jak wygląd, ciekawe czy w łóżku też jest taki żywy – mruknął Gilbert, popijając piwa. Po chwili roześmiał się rubasznie. - Widzę, że podryw prawie ci się udał, Lud.

W ten sam wieczór, kiedy Ludwig poznał Feliciano, Feliks Łukasiewicz siedział na wysokim stołku przy barze w "Pod Flamingiem", wychylając kolejny kieliszek wódki. Nie miał zbyt dobrego humoru. Właściwie, jego humor był w o wiele gorszym stanie niż zły. Łaskawie zgodził się na randkę z chłopakiem, który pomagał mu w pracy w stajniach, a ten nie przyszedł. Owy całkiem przystojny debil od wynoszenia końskiego łajna. Gdy minęło pięć minut od godziny ich spotkania, pomyślał, że może po prostu się spóźni. Spóźnianie ludzka rzecz. Ale po półgodzinie czekania stwierdził, że pewnie już się nie pojawi i stosując cudowny sposób swoich przodków, próbował zapić to niepowodzenie.  
Zapijał,  
zapijał,  
zapijał.

Aż w końcu do głowy wpadł mu totalnie genialny pomysł.  
Poderwie kogoś! Przecież to nie tak, że to jest jakoś szczególnie trudne.  
Rozejrzał się po klubie, aż nagle jego wzrok przykuł chłopak z blond włosami. Przypominając sobie radę swojego współlokatora "Do cholery Feliks, musisz po prostu powiedzieć hej i zaproponować drinka. Twoja chorobliwa nieśmiałość jest do wyleczenia! Też kiedyś byłem nieśmiały i dałem sobie radę!", zbliżył się do niego i uśmiechnął nerwowo.  
- H-hej - zawołał, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.  
- Hej, znamy się? - Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło. Feliks przełknął ślinę, czując jak jego ręce drżą. Pokręcił głową.  
- Nie - odpowiedział nieśmiało. Powoli zebrał w sobie odwagę. - Jestem Feliks. Totalnie to zastanawiałem się nad tym, czy dasz się zaprosić na drinka - powoli wyciągnął rękę.  
- Jestem Tino - chłopak złapał dłoń Feliksa i potrząsnął nią. - Przykro mi, ale wraz z moim chłopakiem przyszliśmy tylko na chwilę, po znajomego. Naprawdę mi przykro, Feliks – dodał widząc minę Polaka.  
Feliks zrobił krok do tyłu. Totalnie ten dzień nie był jego szczęśliwym. Został odrzucony już drugi raz!  
Niespodziewanie za Tino wyrósł naprawdę wysoki blondyn. Feliks przełknął ślinę. Czyżby jego chłopak chciał go pogonić, bo próbował zaprosić Tino na drinka?  
Nowo przybyły położył dłoń na ramieniu Tino.  
- O Berwald! - Tino się uśmiechnął. - Znalazłeś Ludwiga?  
Berwald kiwnął głową, łapiąc Tino za rękę i wyraźnie chcąc już iść.  
- Miło było cię poznać, Feliks - zawołał Tino, podążając ze swoim ciut przerażającym chłopakiem.

Feliks westchnął. I jak tu nie być nieśmiałym jak pierwsza osoba, do której zagadał okazała się mieć chłopaka? Przerażającego chłopaka, wyższego od niego o ponad głowę. Odwrócił się, by wrócić do baru i zapić kolejne niepowodzenie, gdy wpadł na kogoś.

- Przepraszam! - odruchowo przeprosił w swoim ojczystym języku. - Kurwa. - mruknął pod nosem i głośniej dodał - Przepraszam! - tym razem po angielsku. Powstrzymał się, by zwyczajem współlokatora nie dodać „ale uważaj jak łazisz".  
Mężczyzna, na którego wpadł, roześmiał się. Feliks, wraz ze swoim zepsutym humorem, zagryzł wargę, by nie przekląć jeszcze raz. Spojrzał na mężczyznę ze złością, jego białe włosy, czerwone oczy i jasną skórę. Albinos, przyszło na myśl Polakowi, a jego uwagę przykuł czerwony napis na czarnej koszulce nieznajomego. "Bist du gut im Bett?" oraz trzy odpowiedzi poniżej "ja" "nein" "mal schauen".  
Opierając się na znajomości niemieckiego ze szkoły, przetłumaczył sobie ten napis i przy pomocy wypitej wódki, postanowił spróbować jeszcze raz. Tym razem z tym złośliwym facetem.  
Zbierając w sobie ostatnie pokłady odwagi, dotknął torsu mężczyzny w miejscu, gdzie znajdowało się kółeczko do odpowiedzi "mal schauen". Nieznajomy zlustrował go od góry do dołu i stanął bliżej niego.  
- Jak masz na imię? - zapytał, szczerząc bielutkie zęby w uśmiechu.  
- Feliks – odpowiedział bez tchu, myśląc nad tym, w co się wpakował. Gdyby wcześniej tyle nie zapijał!  
- Jestem Gilbert - przedstawił się albinos. - Ciesz się Feliksie, czeka cię najbardziej zagilbisty seks na świecie.  
Feliks nie wiedział, dlaczego pozwolił Gilbertowi złapać się za rękę i poprowadzić na zaplecze (barman wydawał się być znajomym Gilberta), ignorując głośno bijące serce i zwyczajną nerwowość. Polak nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że właśnie idzie z nieznajomym do jakiegoś magazynu, gdzie najprawdopodobniej będą uprawiać seks. Przypadkowy seks totalnie nie był w jego stylu. Ale jak miał się z tego wykręcić, jeśli jego usta były niezdolne do wydania z siebie dźwięku? Cholerna nieśmiałość!

Jeśli ktoś później zapytałby Feliksa jak to się stało, że skończył w magazynie oparty o ścianę między kartonami z orzeszkami i kilkoma beczkami piwa, wisząc w powietrzu, odpowiedziałby, że nie wie. Stwierdziłby, że nie ma pojęcia, kiedy stracił swoje spodnie, ani kiedy Gilbert uniósł go i powoli wsunął w niego swojego członka. Feliks nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak to się stało, że jego nogi zacisnęły się wokół albinosa, ani kiedy kurczowo złapał się jego koszulki, by nie upaść na ziemię. Jedyne, czego był pewny to to, że pocałunki były naprawdę gorące, a seks nieziemski. Był także pewien wstydu łapiącego go za gardło, kiedy po stosunku doprowadzali się do porządku, a Gilbert wcisnął mu w rękę kartkę ze swoim numerem telefonu.  
- Zadzwoń, jeśli chcesz to powtórzyć – wymruczał, całując Feliksa jeszcze raz w usta. - Jak obiecywałem, było zagilbiście, prawda?  
Feliks wciąż nie będąc pewnym, co się stało, uśmiechnął się wymuszenie i pokiwał głową. Najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany Gilbert, strzepał z koszuli nieistniejący pyłek i skierował się do wyjścia z magazynu. Feliks nie wiedząc, co robić poszedł za nim, a potem wprost do wyjścia z klubu. Chciał być już w domu. Już dawno nie czuł się tak podle. Ten wieczór nie może być gorszy!

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Gilbert czuł, że ten wieczór nie mógłby być lepszy. Jego młodszy braciszek prawie poderwał uroczego Włocha. On sam zaprosił tych słodziaków, a raczej słodziaka i jego przystojnego, aczkolwiek wyglądającego na wrednego brata, do pracy w klubie. A potem wpadł na Polaka i uprawiał z nim zagilbisty seks w magazynie. Żyć nie umierać. Był nawet na tyle miły, że dał swój numer temu Feliksowi. Seks był przyjemny, więc czemu mieli by tego nie powtórzyć? We wręcz szampańskim nastroju Gilbert wykręcił numer Antonia. Nie mógł wrócić do domu na piechotę, bo padało, a starał się nie prowadzić po alkoholu od czasu ostatniej stłuczki. Ten wieczór naprawdę był zagilbisty.


	3. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział drugi:**

Feliciano wpisał adres z wizytówki, którą dostał od nieznajomego na imprezie i czekał aż ich wysłużony komputer załaduje stronę. Po chwili czekania zobaczył baner przedstawiający zdjęcie jakiegoś budynku nocą, oświetlonego światłem padającym z neonu przedstawiającego nazwę „Host Klub BFT". Nie zwracając uwagi na aktualności, Feliciano kliknął w zakładkę „Informacje" i już po chwili wyświetliło się zdjęcie przedstawiające troje przystojnych mężczyzn w garniturach i krótki artykuł pod fotografią. Szybko przeczytał go i dowiedział się, że przystojniacy na zdjęciu to Francis, Gilbert i Antonio, którzy założyli ten (pierwszy w mieście) host klub i sami w nim pracują. Dowiedział się także, że w tym klubie nie świadczy się usług seksualnych, więc Lovino mylił się, co do prostytucji. Feliciano uruchomił galerie i z zaciekawieniem zaczął przeglądać zdjęcia przedstawiające klub, hostów, a czasem także gości.  
- Co przeglądasz? - spytał Lovino, który nagle pojawił się za nim, wycierając ręce w ścierkę. Najwyraźniej już skończył zmywać po obiedzie. Feliciano podskoczył zaskoczony.

- Sprawdziłem adres z tej wizytówki – wskazał na kartonik leżący na biurku.

- Po co? - spytał Lovino, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Sądzę, braciszku, że powinniśmy spróbować tam pracować – powiedział, patrząc na zdjęcie, na którym roześmiany blondyn kroił naprawdę imponujący tort. Na cieście napisane różowym lukrem widniało imię „Gilbert".

- Już mówiłem, że nie mam zamiaru pozwolić tobie na prostytucję ani samemu to robić, kurna! - wykrzyknął Lovino.

- Ale Lovi, to jest klub, gdzie można się napić w dobrym towarzystwie, porozmawiać a nie sex klub – wymamrotał Feliciano, a na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie, na którym młoda, ładna dziewczyna dyskutowała o czymś entuzjastycznie z albinosem, który, jak domyślał się Włoch, miał na imię Gilbert. - A wszyscy klienci wyglądają na nadzianych. Może tam zarobimy wystarczająco szybko pieniądze, by spłacić...

- Został nam tylko miesiąc, Feliciano – przerwał mu Lovino. -Nie zdobędziemy 100 tysięcy w miesiąc. Mafia nas dorwie i zobaczymy się z dziadziem szybciej niż myśleliśmy – stwierdził gorzko, przyciągając krzesło i siadając obok brata. Przez chwilę w ciszy oglądali kolejne zdjęcia. - Wiem, że to nie jest wina dziadzia, że zginął i zostawił nas z tym długiem i w ogóle, kurna, ale naprawdę wolałbym nie skończyć w betonowych butach na dnie oceanu bez nerki czy wątroby.

- Lovi, spróbujmy zdobyć pieniądze w tym klubie! Podobno w takich miejscach się dużo zarabia. Może uda nam się zdobyć chociaż połowę tej sumy...

Lovino pokręcił powoli głową. Czuł się okropnie. Może powinni po prostu już zrezygnować. By zdobyć te pieniądze potrzebują cudu.  
- To niemożliwe. Nie zarobimy nawet 10 tysięcy w miesiąc. To, kurna, niewykonalne.  
Pobladły Feliciano patrzył na swojego brata. Lovino zawsze twierdził, że jakoś to będzie i to pozwalało mu wierzyć w szczęśliwe zakończenie. Ale gdy jego brat w końcu przyznał głośno, że się im nie uda, poczuł jak grunt osuwa mu się spod nóg.

- Ale musi być coś, co możemy zrobić... - wyjąkał. W jego oczach stanęły łzy. Nie potrafił być optymistą w tej sytuacji. Myśl, że mogą z bratem umrzeć już za miesiąc była przerażająca. Nie chciał jednak być kolejnym kłopotem dla Lovino, więc zagryzł wargę i wytarł oczy w rękaw koszuli. - Postaramy się o pracę w tym klubie i poprosimy o trochę więcej czasu...!

Lovino przerwał mu, unosząc dłoń.  
- Próbowałem, Feli, naprawdę – mruknął. – Pytałem naszego łącznika czy możemy dostać więcej czasu. Zmienił się Don. Bernardo powiedział, że jeśli spóźnimy się z zapłatą chociaż o dzień, to możemy sobie wybrać trumny i modlić się, by udało się nam w nich spocząć w jednym kawałku. Dał mi nawet to – wyciągnął z kieszeni drewniany różaniec.

Feliciano zmarszczył brwi i z namaszczeniem podniósł różaniec z dłoni brata. Od czasu, gdy ich dziadek zginął półtora roku temu, zajęli się zdobywaniem pieniędzy, by przeżyć oraz spłacić dług zaciągnięty u mafii. Zupełnie zapomnieli o wierze, gdy udało im się dostać do tego państwa, by uniknąć zarówno sierocińca jak i trafienia pod skrzydła mafii.  
- Lovi, to takie dziwne, dziadek zawsze powtarzał, że wiara jest ważna, a po jego śmierci zupełnie o tym zapomnieliśmy... ostatni raz modliłem się w dniu jego pogrzebu... A przecież kiedyś naprawdę mocno wierzyłem!

Feliciano zacisnął dłonie na drewnianym krzyżu, jakby był on jego ostatnią deską ratunku. Lovino patrzył na niego ze smutkiem. Sam nigdy nie przejmował się wiarą, a chodzenie do kościoła było dla niego tylko pewnego rodzaju tradycją. Jednak wiedział, że Feliciano inaczej to rozumiał.  
- Nawet Bóg nam tutaj nie pomoże – powiedział Lovino, kręcąc głową.

Feliciano nie odpowiedział. Powoli oparł głowę o swoje dłonie. Pochylił się, zaciskając powieki. Lovino obserwował brata i zastanawiał się, czy właśnie w tej chwili modli się o możliwie bezbolesną śmierć. Naprawdę nieprzyjemnie było widzieć go takiego. Feliciano zawsze powinien być radosny i beztroski. Taki jaki był, gdy ich dziadek jeszcze żył. Cisza leniwie wypełniała pomieszczenie, a niewypowiedziany niepokój krążył między nimi, sprawiając, że Lovino brakowało tchu. Nawet czas zdawał się z nich drwić i pędził coraz szybciej.

- Wiem! - krzyknął nagle Feliciano. - Pójdziemy do tego klubu i poprosimy ich, by zapłacili nam za pracę te 100 tysięcy z góry. Taki rodzaj pożyczki.

- Ale nikt o zdrowych zmysłach się na to nie zgodzi. - Lovino westchnął, widząc zaciętą minę Feliciano oraz łzy w jego oczach. Wiedział już, że nie uda mu się wyperswadować tego pomysłu.

- Zawsze możemy spróbować! I tak już nic gorszego nie może nas spotkać! - Feliciano uśmiechnął się, wracając do swojego beztroskiego nastawienia. Najwyraźniej modlitwa mu w czymś pomogła. - Mogę go zatrzymać? – spytał, wskazując na różaniec.

Lovino wzruszył ramionami.  
- Pewnie. Jest twój.

- Grazie! - wykrzyknął i pochylił się, by z radością pocałować brata w policzek. Po chwili owinął różaniec wokół nadgarstka.

Lovino uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Widząc jak powraca optymizm brata, sam powoli zaczynał wierzyć, że to wszystko może się dobrze skończyć.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Im bliżej klubu znajdowali się bracia, tym bardziej stawali się nerwowi. Gdy Lovino nacisnął klamkę, próbując otworzyć ostatnie drzwi dzielące ich od klubu, ich zdenerwowanie osiągnęło swoje apogeum. Niespodziewanie drzwi nawet nie drgnęły.

- Ach! Zapomniałem, że w kalendarzu na stronie było napisane, że dziś jest zamknięte. Zresztą jest jeszcze dość wcześnie. Może powinniśmy spróbować zapukać do tylnych drzwi. Wydaje mi się, że na górze jest czyjeś mieszkanie – powiedział Feliciano z uśmiechem. Lovino kiwnął głową i skierowali się na tył budynku. Szybko znaleźli się przed tylnymi drzwiami i Feliciano nadusił dzwonek.

Stali tam z mocno bijącymi sercami, czekając aż drzwi zostaną otwarte. Chwilę później to naprawdę się stało i pojawił się przed nimi blondyn.  
- Przystojny – mruknął Feliciano, zauważając, że mężczyzna wygląda nawet lepiej niż na zdjęciach. Nagle Lovino kopnął go w kostkę i Feliciano miał w sobie tyle przyzwoitości, by zarumienić się, kiedy zrozumiał, że powiedział to na głos. Mężczyzna zachichotał.  
- Merci – odpowiedział Francis na ten niespodziewany komplement, lustrując niespodziewanych gości. Uśmiechnął się szerzej, widząc jak przystojni są to goście. - Mogę wiedzieć, z kim mam przyjemność?

- Lovino i Feliciano Vargas – odpowiedział zwięźle Lovino. Nie lubił osób uśmiechających się w ten sposób. Uwodzicielsko. Jakby patrzył na kolejną ofiarę.- Jesteśmy tu w sprawie pracy.

- Francis Bonnefoy – przedstawił się Francis, wymieniając z nimi uścisk dłoni. Otworzył szerzej drzwi, gestem zapraszając ich do środka. Przeszli przez dość długi korytarz i po chwili znaleźli się w klubie.

- To nasz klub – oznajmił z nieukrywaną dumą w głosie Francis. Wskazał na jedną z kanap w boksie znajdującym się niedaleko baru. - Usiądźcie proszę.

Włosi ulokowali się na kanapie, rozglądając po sali. Mimo że teraz Francis zapalił wszystkie światła, to z łatwością mogli wyobrazić sobie jak miło jest spędzać tutaj czas, gdy palą się tylko niektóre z lamp, by to miejsce wydawało się bardziej intymne. Feliciano pomyślał, że ten kto tutaj urządzał ma dobry gust. Miodowe ściany cudownie komponowały się z czerwonymi kanapami, ustawionymi w taki sposób by rozmowa przy jednym stole nie zakłócała konwersacji przy drugim. Czarno-białe zdjęcia w antyramach, powieszone tak, by padało na nie światło z lamp sprawiały, że miejsce nie było tylko intymne ale i ciut nowoczesne.

- Czy napijecie się wina? - spytał Francis, zbliżając się do baru.

- Z chęcią! - zawołał Feliciano. Już po chwili Francis postawił przed nimi kieliszki wypełnione czerwonym winem, wciąż się do nich uśmiechając.

- A teraz, proszę, wybaczcie mi na chwilę. Zawołam współwłaścicieli i razem będziemy mogli porozmawiać o pracy. - Francis wyszedł i Włosi zostali sami.

Uśmiechający się beztrosko Feliciano upił łyk z kieliszka.  
- To wino jest naprawdę pyszne! – zawołał, upijając kolejny łyk. - Sam spróbuj Lovino! - zachęcił.  
Lovino powoli upił łyk alkoholu i musiał przyznać, że to wino jest całkiem dobre. Prawie tak dobre, które dziadzio podawał im w niedzielę do obiadu.  
- Myślę, że się uda - niespodziewanie powiedział Feliciano. Jego głos był przepełniony nadzieją. - A pan Francis wydaje się być miły i jest całkiem przystojny, nie sądzisz?

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Francis podążył na piętro mając ochotę podskakiwać z podekscytowania niczym przedszkolak. Los przywiał do ich drzwi dwa urocze ptaszki szukające pracy. Wpadł do salonu, gdzie na ekranie telewizora samurai Antonia właśnie dobijał ślicznotkę Gilberta.  
- Och, dobrze, że jesteś Franny, właśnie twoja kolej – stwierdził Hiszpan siedzący na podłodze, na ekranie pod napisem K.O. samurai właśnie wykonał gest pokazujący jego triumf.  
- Nie ma na to czasu! - oznajmił radośnie. - Na dole czeka na nas dwóch śliczniutkich Włochów, którzy chcą u nas pracować.  
-Ha, wiedziałem, że przyjdą. Dziękujcie za to zagilbistemu mnie! - krzyknął triumfalnie Gilbert, przestając dąsać się przez swoją porażkę w grze. Widząc zdziwione spojrzenia przyjaciół dodał – to ja dałem im wizytówkę.  
Nic chcąc kazać czekać gościom, przyjaciele niezwłocznie udali się do klubu.

Antonio, Gilbert i Francis przedstawili się Włochom i usiedli na kanapie. I właśnie w chwili, gdy Hiszpan ściskał dłoń Lovino, został zgubiony. Szeroko otwartymi oczami przyglądała się ciemnym włosom Włocha, jego ciepłym oczom i niezadowolonej minie. Nie zwracając uwagi na rozmowę toczoną przy stole Antonio wręcz rozbierał wzrokiem Lovino, który zdawał się tego nie widzieć, gdy całą uwagę poświęcał na opowiadanie Francisowi i Gilbertowi o tym jakie mają problemy finansowe. Hiszpan nieprzytomnie zastanowił się w jaki sposób anioły mogą mieć kłopoty finansowe, czując jak siedzący obok niego Gilbert niezbyt delikatnie zmusza go do wstania z kanapy. Hiszpan był przytomny na tyle, że wstał i podążył z przyjaciółmi do biura, tylko raz oglądając się na Włocha, który ze zmartwioną miną mruknął coś do brata.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
- Zaklepuję! - Francis usłyszał zgodny okrzyk Gilberta i Antonia, gdy tylko zamknął drzwi od biura. Od razu mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. To rezerwowanie sobie osoby, która podoba się któremuś z nich wydawało się niedojrzałe, wręcz dziecinne, a jednocześnie wiele razy zapobiegło kłótniom i zgubnej rywalizacji między nimi.

- Którego? - spytał Francis, odwracając się przodem do przyjaciół i obrzucając ich rozbawionym spojrzeniem. Gilbert wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, opierając się o biurko.

- Tego słodziaka Feliciano. Dla Ludwiga – wyjaśnił i opowiedział o tym, jak zobaczył swojego brata rozmawiającego z Włochem. - Ostatni raz widziałem go tak czerwonego, kiedy przyłapałem go na całowaniu się z jakąś dziewczyną w parku... a może, gdy oglądał ten film z psami.  
- Faktycznie! Pamiętam jak zarzekał się, że nie wiedział, co było na płycie. Był tak zarumieniony, że wydawało się, że zaraz mózg mu się ugotuje. – Francis się roześmiał.

- Niczym pomidorek – dodał Antonio, chichocząc. Przez chwilę cała trójka śmiała się radośnie, myśląc o zbyt poważnym bracie Gilberta.

- Tonio, więc podoba ci się Lovino? - spytał Francis dla pewności, gdy w końcu udało się im uspokoić. To pytanie było formalnością, zarówno on, jak i Gilbert znali Antonia na tyle dobrze, by zauważyć jak pożera wzrokiem Włocha. Znali też dobrze gust Hiszpana i dobrze wiedzieli, jakich facetów zabiera do łóżka.

Hiszpan pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się z rozbawieniem.

- Myślę, że to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia – wyjawił.

- Poważnie?! - wykrzyknął Gilbert, zdziwiony. - Stary to... - Albinos wykonał nieokreślony ruch ręką i wyszczerzył się szeroko. - Aż nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

- Może powiesz, czy uważasz za dobry pomysł pożyczenie 100 tysięcy dwóm młodym, przystojnym Włochom, by mafia nie zakończyła ich krótkiego życia – zaproponował Francis, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. - Pardon, mon ami, ale musimy to przedyskutować – zwrócił się znowu do Antonia.

Gilbert przeczesał palcami włosy, zastanawiając się przez moment. Może i ich trójka wydawała się niepoważna, ale gdy musieli zająć się interesami byli aż nadto dojrzali. Kłopoty na początku ich kariery z klubem skutecznie ich tego nauczyły.

- Jestem za przyjęciem ich – oznajmił. - Wiem, że wciąż istnieje ryzyko, że zostaniemy oskubani, ale mamy na naszym koncie dwa razy tyle, a umowa powinna zmniejszyć to ryzyko. Dodatkowo oni wyglądają naprawdę dobrze i żal byłoby ich wypuścić.

Francis pokiwał głową i spojrzał na Hiszpana.  
- Antonio?

- Zgadzam się z tym, co powiedział Gil. Poza tym, jeśli Lovino nie zostałby tu zatrudniony, to pewnie bym już go nigdy nie zobaczył, a ja naprawdę myślę o nim poważnie. Twoja kolej, Francis.

- Myślę, że... - Francis udał, że się zastanawia. Po teatralnej pauzie skończył zdanie, patrząc na swoich uśmiechniętych przyjaciół. - ... powinienem zadzwonić do Vasha, by sporządził umowę i przefaksował ją. W końcu nie możemy pozwolić im uciec, prawda?

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Lovino zerknął na drzwi, za którymi jakiś czas temu zniknęli hości. Zastanawiał się, czy będą jeszcze długo rozmawiać i z każdą upływającą sekundą denerwował się coraz bardziej. Co będzie jak nie przystaną na ich warunki?

- Ciekawe, czy się zgodzą – zagadnął Feliciano. Lovino wzruszył ramionami i zaczął obracać nóżkę kieliszka między palcami. _Dlaczego to tak długo trwa?_

- Mam nadzieję, że tak – ciągnął dalej Feliciano, nie zwracając uwagi na zdenerwowanie brata. - Wydają się być naprawdę bardzo mili. - Napił się wina i uśmiechnął zadowolony. Lovino nie dziwił mu się, wino było naprawdę wyśmienite.

Drzwi otworzyły się i Lovino drgnął, czując, że to ta chwila. Dowiedzą się, czy ich związek z mafią zakończy się w przyjaźni, czy raczej mafia zostanie szczęśliwą wdową. Dwóch hostów – Antonio i Gilbert – przypomniał sobie Lovino, zbliżali się do nich. To, że uśmiechali się pogodnie, dziwnym trafem trochę uspokoiło Włocha.

Hości usiedli na swoich miejscach i wymienili spojrzenia. Chwilę później Hiszpan odezwał się. Było to pierwsze zdanie wypowiedziane przez niego od chwili, gdy się przedstawił.  
- Już zdecydowaliśmy. Francis właśnie rozmawia z naszym prawnikiem o umowie.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, aż w końcu Włosi przyjęli do wiadomości to, co właśnie powiedział Antonio.  
- To cudownie, dziękujemy! - wykrzyknął Feliciano i roześmiał się radośnie. Wyglądał jakby miał ze szczęścia przeskoczyć przez stół i uściskać swoich pracodawców.


	4. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział trzeci:**

Niesamowicie mocno gryzło Feliksa to, że przespał się z nieznajomym. Czuł, że musi z kimś o tym pogadać. Siedział sam w domu, bo Arthur gdzieś wyszedł. Monotonnie przelatywał wszystkie kontakty na swoim telefonie komórkowym. W końcu dojechał do "Toris" i nacisnął przycisk "Napisz SMS". Zagryzł wargę i utworzył krótką wiadomość. "Totalnie muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Za pół godziny na czacie?" Nacisnął przycisk, „wyślij". Pospiesznie udał się do najbliższej biblioteki nie czekając na odpowiedź. Czasem to, że twój najlepszy przyjaciel jest w innym kraju było naprawdę uciążliwe.

W bibliotece jak zawsze panowała cisza, przerywana tylko szelestem papieru, stukotem klawiszy i cichą rozmową bibliotekarki z ochroniarzem. Feliks chociaż nie czytał za wiele to lubił to miejsce. Biblioteka jakimś cudem przypominała mu Polskę. Łukasiewicz podejrzewał, że to dlatego, że wszędzie biblioteki są podobne.

Feliks szybko usiadł do swojego ulubionego komputera w rogu, i wszedł na czat, do ich prywatnego pokoju.

Toris był już zalogowany.

Feliks: Czołem Toris! Jak tam na Litwie?

Toris: Aktualnie jestem w Polsce. W twoim pokoju. Twoja mama pozwoliła mi skorzystać z komputera.

F: To ten rzęch jeszcze działa? Totalnie dziwne... Ale co robisz w moim domu?

T: Twoja mama urządziła przyjęcie urodzinowe.

F: Przyjęcie? Czemu?

T: Spójrz w kalendarz! Ma dziś urodziny.

F: Cholera! Zapomniałem.

Feliks wyciągnął telefon i sprawdził środki na koncie.

Z cichym "kurwa" schował go z powrotem do kieszeni.

F: Przekażesz jej ode mnie życzenia. I powiedz, że prezentu nie wysłałem bo... hmm... sam wolałem jej przywieźć.

T: Już jej to powiedziałem... Naprawdę, Feliks... Swoją drogą kiedy przylatujesz?

F: Za jakieś półtora miesiąca. Dalej uganiasz się za Natalią?

T: NIE uganiam. Ostatnio prawie zaprosiłem ją na randkę. No to jak Feliks, napiszesz w końcu z czym masz kłopot?

F: Kłopot? Jaki kłopot? Nie mogę napisać do przyjaciela bez okazji?

T: Feliks. Ile się znamy? No ile? Co się stało?

F: Ale jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nie? Nieważne co napiszę.

T: Jasne, przyjaciółmi.

Feliks zagryzł wargę. I spojrzał na ekran. Znali się z Torisem od dziecka, komu innemu może o tym powiedzieć jak nie jemu.

F: Ale nie śmiej się ze mnie!

T: Nie będę.

F: Trzy dni temu przespałem się z nieznajomym, na imprezie. Byłem zły, zagadałem do niego... no i stało się.

T: Byłeś pijany?

F: W sumie nie. Wypiłem trochę, ale no wiesz... Ja muszę sporo wypić bym mógł powiedzieć, że jestem pijany. Zrobiłem to prawie trzeźwy.

T: Nie zabezpieczyłeś się i myślisz, że jesteś chory?

F: Odpukaj to! Zabezpieczyliśmy się.

T: Ten twój nieznajomy jest prześladowcą i teraz cały czas cię śledzi?

F: Nie! Dał mi swój numer telefonu, a potem zniknął.

T: Źle cię traktował podczas... no wiesz. - Toris siedzący w małym pokoiku Feliksa naprzeciw monitora i obok pluszowego kucyka naturalnych rozmiarów zarumienił się. Nie pamiętał już kiedy ostatnio rozmawiał ze swoim przyjacielem, albo kimkolwiek innym o „tych" sprawach.

F: To też nie to. Było totalnie.

T: To gdzie leży twój problem? Feliks... Przecież zdarzało ci się już przespać na imprezie z nieznajomym.

F: No tak, ale to nie był totalny nieznajomy, tylko mało znany znajomy, a potem zaczęliśmy chodzić. A tego gościa po raz pierwszy na oczy widziałem. I przez to poczułem się jakoś tak... źle?

T: Wyrzuty sumienia?

F: Może...

T: Nie martw się tym, Feliks. I tak już go nie spotkasz.

Feliks uśmiechnął się lekko do monitora. Chociaż ta rozmowa tak naprawdę do niczego nie doprowadziła czuł się jakoś lżej. Może musiał się wygadać? Dobrze, że Toris wiedział, że Feliks woli facetów i to akceptował.

F: Może masz rację. Ale wiesz... On był naprawdę przystojny. I nie uwierzysz, ale był prawdziwym albinosem. Cały taki biały, tylko oczy miał czerwone!

T: ...

F: Hmm?

T: Jakoś nie chciałbym usłyszeć o szczegółach. A poza tym Twoja mama zaczyna kroić tort, więc muszę już iść.

Feliks zachichotał. Stary, dobry Toris. Wciąż taki skryty w sprawach seksu. Gdyby nie to, że biblioteka za chwilę zostanie zamknięta, z chęcią by go jeszcze trochę pomęczył.

F: Jasne, pozdrów rodziców. Pogadamy jak przyjadę, nie?

T: Pozdrowię. To... do zobaczenia.

F: Pa.

Feliks upewnił się, że wyszedł z czatu i odszedł od komputera. Tak jak radził Toris postanowił się nie martwić, w końcu w tak dużym mieście nie ma szans by znów go spotkał. Prawda?

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Lovino, zmierzał wraz z Feliciano do ich nowego miejsca pracy. Nie czuł się tak radośnie, tak wolny, już od miesięcy. Miał rewelacyjny humor bo ich łącznik zadzwonił do niego pół godziny temu, mówiąc że całe sto tysięcy zostało zapłacone w ich imieniu, przez nijakich Bad Friends Trio. Vargas podejrzewał, że właśnie rozgryzł nazwę klubu, jednak nie zastanawiał się nad tym dłużej, tylko podziękował Bernardo, który życzył im długiego, bezpiecznego życia i radził by teraz już nie pakowali się w kłopoty z mafią. Jakby to oni byli im winni. Ale Lovino był szczęśliwy, chociaż może nieszczególnie było to po nim widać, bo nie podśpiewywał wesołych piosenek pod nosem i nie szczerzył się jak debil. Znaczy się jak Feliciano.

W tak szampańskich nastrojach doszli do drzwi klubu, które, jak obiecali hości były już otwarte. Lovino pchnął je i znalazł się w miejscu, w którym muszą pracować aż spłacą cały dług, tak jak to określała umowa, dostając w swoje ręce tylko 1/4 zarobionych pieniędzy, by jak to określili hości - byli w stanie przeżyć bez szukania innej pracy. Mimo wszystko myśl o tym nie odrzucała go. Byli żywi.

- Dobry wieczór, panie Antonio! - Zawołał Feliciano widząc jednego z ich pracodawców, siedzącego na wysokim stołku przed barem i przeglądającego jakieś czasopismo.

- Dobry - wymamrotał szybko Lovino, nie chcąc wyjść na źle wychowanego.

- Cześć! - Antonio uśmiechnął się szerzej widząc ich. - Mówcie mi po imieniu, jestem zbyt młody na nazywanie panem.

- Dokładnie - przez drzwi, które jak wiedzieli Włosi, prowadziły do mieszkania hostów wszedł Gilbert w towarzystwie Francisa, który niósł jakieś ubrania. - Mówcie nam po imieniu bo jesteśmy zbyt zagilbiści na nazywanie nas panami.

Feliciano pokiwał szybko głową.

- Jasne, ale co to znaczy zagilbiści? - zapytał szczerze zaciekawiony.

Antonio i Francis wymienili spojrzenia, a Gilbert z dumą odpowiedział.

- Zagilbisty oznacza zajebisty jak Gilbert, kesesese.

- Też mogę być zagilbisty?

- Taki słodziak jak ty? Oczywiście. Musisz tylko trochę się postarać. Bo wiesz już jesteś całkiem... Ale to jeszcze nie zagilbistość. Musisz nad sobą popracować. - Lovino musiał się upewnić, że ma zamknięte usta. W tym momencie albinos niesamowicie przypominał mu jednego z tych stylistów, z programu o poprawianiu swojego wizerunku.

Feliciano wpatrując się w Gilberta jak w bóstwo zapytał:

- A co powinienem zrobić?

Prus podrapał się w głowę i po chwili zastanowienia odpowiedział.

- Może na początek spraw sobie kurczaka.

Lovino przysłuchujący się rozmowie, zaczął zastanawiać się co ma kurczak do bycia zajebistym i nie zauważył kiedy Antonio stanął za nim.

- Umówisz się ze mną? - usłyszał niespodziewanie tuż przy swoim uchu. Nie myśląc uderzył mocno w tył łokciem. Całkowicie odruchowo. Głośny jęk za nim, śmiech Gilberta i ciche "Braciszku" Feliciano, kazało mu się odwrócić. Zobaczył Antonia zgiętego w pół, trzymającego się za brzuch.

- Tonio, żyjesz? - Lovino usłyszał pogodne pytanie Francisa i zamarł. Właśnie uderzył jednego ze swoich pracodawców. Uderzył jedną z osób, której jest winien sto tysięcy.

Antonio powoli wyprostował się i Lovino ze zdziwieniem, zauważył że Hiszpan wciąż się uśmiecha. Słowo „masochista" ukazało się niczym wielki neon w jego umyśle.

- Jakoś - odpowiedział. - To było naprawdę mocne uderzenie. Trenowałeś coś Lovino? To jak umówisz się ze mną?

- W twoich snach - odpowiedział zimno Lovino, myśląc, że może jednak powinien się zgodzić. W końcu dopiero co go znokautował. Jednak myśl ta zniknęła równie szybko jak się pojawiła.

Dziwił się, że ani Francis, ani Gilbert nie wydawali się być źli za to, że właśnie przyłożył ich przyjacielowi i odrzucił jego zaloty. Dziwne.

- Skoro już mu odmówiłeś Lovino, to chodź tutaj i załóż to - zawołał do niego Francis z zadowoleniem wskazując na ubrania, które położył na kanapie. - Ty też Feliciano. Nie możemy pozwolić by klienci zobaczyli was źle ubranymi, prawda? Sam je wybrałem. Mam nadzieję, że trafiłem z rozmiarem.

Francis wzrokiem, który z powodzeniem można uznać za lubieżny zlustrował Lovino od stóp do głów. Włoch wzdrygnął się.  
- Jestem pewien, ze rozmiar jest odpowiedni – sprostował, chichocząc.

Gdy przybyli pierwsi klienci, młodzi Włosi ubrani już byli w eleganckie garnitury. Ich wytarte dżinsy i kolorowe koszulki odpoczywały na fotelu w biurze. Lovino wraz z Antonio podszedł do dwóch młodych dam, które w ten wieczór miały zamiar spędzić z Hiszpanem całe dwie godziny pełne zabawy i alkoholu.

- Witam was kochane - przywitał je Hiszpan radośnie. - Emily ta nowa fryzura świetnie ci pasuje. Nie macie nic przeciwko temu, że Lovino się do nas dosiądzie? On i jego bliźniak są naszym najnowszym nabytkiem.

- Dobry wieczór - powiedział uprzejmie Lovino uśmiechając się do dziewczyn. Może i zachowywał się wrednie w stosunku do facetów, ale był Włochem i to jak powinien traktować kobiety miał w małym palcu.

Dziewczęta pisnęły radośnie, każąc mu usiąść między nimi i zamawiając bardzo drogiego szampana by uczcić ich spotkanie. Antonio usiadł naprzeciw nalewając do wysokich kieliszków trunku. Uśmiechając się zaczął z nimi rozmawiać, kątem oka widząc jak Feliciano wraz z Francisem obsługuje dwóch kujonków wyglądających na bogatych. Rzeczywiście udało mu się znaleźć pracę, w której jest dobry.

W końcu klub został zamknięty, a obaj Włosi ledwo stali na nogach, ponieważ ilość alkoholu jaką wlali w siebie była wręcz zastraszająca. Gilbert uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, widząc jak Feliciano potknął się o własne nogi i skończył wisząc na ramieniu stojącego obok Ludwiga, który pracował w klubie jako ochroniarz.

- Lud, możesz pomóc mu dojść do naszego pokoju gościnnego? - zaproponował Francis. A po chwili roześmiał się nie wiadomo dlaczego. - A ty Gilbert pomóż Lovino. Tylko do gościnnego nie sypialni Antonio. I nie daj mu znowu go uderzyć.

Francis opadł na kanapę, zadowolony widząc jak jego prośba jest wykonywana. Antonio usiadł koło niego.

- Odmówił mi - stwierdził.

- Widziałem.

- Jutro spróbuję jeszcze raz - stwierdził beztrosko Hiszpan dotykając swojego brzucha. Czuł, że ma tam sporego siniaka.


	5. Rozdział 4

Betowała Kot Kapral – bądźmy jej wdzięczni :*

**Rozdział czwarty:**

Francis uśmiechnął się do Feliciano, opierając o bar. Włoch właśnie sączył napój pomarańczowy, próbując przypomnieć sobie, w jaki sposób pije się Tequilę.

- Blanco... Najpierw zlizuje się sól, a potem przygryza cytrynę, albo najpierw liże się cynamon, a potem przygryza pomarańczę. To nazywa się...

- Oro - podpowiedział Francis, uśmiechając się szeroko. Włoscy bracia zostali przyjęci dwa tygodnie temu, a już całkiem nieźle radzili sobie z klientami i coraz lepiej szło im przy barze.

- Dokładnie! - Feliciano klasnął w ręce. - Całkiem wypadło mi z głowy.

Francis zerknął na zegarek. 10 minut do otwarcia.

- Co dzisiaj będę robił? - spytał Włoch, podpatrując swojego brata, który również dzisiaj nie zgodził się na randkę z Antoniem. To powoli stawało się tradycją. Każdego dnia, tuż przed otwarciem i chwilę po zamknięciu, Antonio zapraszał Lovino na randkę i zawsze dostawał przeczącą odpowiedź. A dwa czy trzy razy został nawet uderzony! Jednak, według pozostałych hostów, najzabawniejsze było to, że Lovino zarówno przy obsługiwaniu klientów, jak i przy barze, współpracował tylko z Hiszpanem, prawie całkowicie ignorując Gilberta i Francisa.

- Możesz dzisiaj pomóc Gilbertowi. Przez pierwsze dwie godziny jest umówiony z madame Klarą, która zaczęła do nas przychodzić po śmierci ukochanego wnuka. Dlatego musisz być przy niej bardzo uważny. To przykre, że taka tragedia spotkała tak miłą kobietę.

Feliciano pokiwał głową, lekko zdziwiony. Do klubu przychodziło bardzo mało starszych osób.

- Gilbert da sobie radę ze starszą panią? - spytał. Przez dwa tygodnie wspólnej pracy dobrze poznał wszystkich trzech pracodawców i Gilbert nie był osobą, która przejmowała się tym, co robiła, bądź mówiła. Jasne, że starał się nie obrażać klientów, ale i tak był znany jako ten „nieokrzesany".

- Oczywiście, madame Klara uwielbia Gila. Mówi, że przypomina jej własnego syna - odpowiedział Francis, wycierając blat. - Zanim pójdziesz, mam jeszcze jedno pytanie, Feli. - Francuz oparł się o blat.

Feliciano spojrzał na Francuza, uśmiechając się zachęcająco.

- Tak?

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co lubi Lovino?

- Co lubi? A czemu? - zapytał zaciekawiony.

- Jeśli Antonio dowie się, co lubi Lovino, to może w końcu uda mu się go wyciągnąć na randkę - wyjaśnił Francis, rozpuszczając włosy i chowając wstążkę do kieszeni. W pracy zawsze chodził z rozpuszczonymi włosami.

- To ma sens - wymamrotał Feliciano, zastanawiając się, co lubi jego brat. - Mafia! - zakrzyknął zadowolony.

- Mafia? - Francuz spojrzał na niego powątpiewająco.

- Tak! Lovino od dziecka interesuje się wszystkim, co wiąże się z włoską mafią. Filmy, książki, reportaże. Wszystko! Jak był młodszy, to raz poprosił znajomego dziadka o autograf, bo wyglądał jak mafiozo.

- Czyli Lovino zgodziłby się pójść do kina na film o mafii?

- Jeśli zaprosiłby go Antonio, to tak - Feliciano pokiwał głową z zapałem. - Wydaje mi się, że Lovino naprawdę go lubi. - Włoch chciał już odejść do baru, gdy zatrzymał się zerkając na Ludwiga rozmawiającego z bratem.

- Myślisz, że Ludwig da się wyciągnąć na lody? - spytał z uśmiechem. Lubił rozmawiać z Francisem. W rzeczywistości, był dla niego nie jak pracodawca, a jak starszy brat. Może przez małą różnicę wieku, albo rodzaj wykonywanej przez nich pracy, ale tak właśnie było.

- Na pewno będzie zachwycony – zapewnił go Francuz, klepiąc po głowie, niczym dużego szczeniaczka. - A wierz mi, znam się na tym.

Feliciano uśmiechnął się zadowolony i podbiegł do Ludwiga i Gilberta, zawieszając się młodszemu z braci na szyi i zapraszając go na lody w sobotę. Francis z rozbawieniem obserwował, jak Niemiec zrobił się czerwony i jąkając się (Francuz zachichotał, już dawno nie widział, by Ludwig się jąkał, a znał go bardzo dobrze. W końcu Gilbert miał kompleks brata, przez co spędzili z Ludwigiem więcej czasu niż powinni) najwyraźniej zgodził się na to spotkanie, bo Feliciano radośnie pocałował go w policzek.

Francis przestał obserwować tą sielankę i postanowił podzielić się z Antoniem informacją, którą dostał od Feliciano. Hiszpan wyglądał na bardziej niż zachwyconego.  
- Czytałem, że w sobotę jest pokaz jakichś filmów o mafii – stwierdził podekscytowany. - Muszę zaraz sprawdzić, czy uda się zarezerwować dla nas bilety. A po pracy zaproszę Lovino.  
- Myślisz, że po alkoholu wejdzie do chatki z piernika?  
- Myślę, że po alkoholu zaszczyci Baba Jagę zgodą na pójście do kina. Idę zarezerwować te bilety! - Antonio pospiesznie wbiegł do biura i prawie rzucił się na komputer, szybko wchodząc na stronę kina. Szczęście stało po jego stronie. Udało mu się zarezerwować dwa bilety. Hiszpan odetchnął z ulgą i wydrukował ulotkę, która miała mu służyć za broń w pierwszym kroku planu „Zdobyć Lovino".

Antonio niecierpliwie czekał, aż club zostanie zamknięty. Przez chwilę nawet wystukiwał rytm Marcha Real*__ palcami na stole, ale przestał, gdy Lovino kopnął go w kostkę i ze słodkim uśmiechem (dla klientek, oczywiście) spytał go, czy jest teraz jakieś święto narodowe w Hiszpanii. Antonio zaprzeczył i pilnował się, by już go nie wystukiwać.

Kiedy w końcu drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim klientem, Antonio miał ochotę ze zniecierpliwienia obgryzać paznokcie. Zamiast tego, zabrał od Francisa swoja ulotkę i uśmiechając się jak głupi do sera, podszedł do Lovino, który zdążył się już pokłócić o coś ze swoim bratem. Jeśli Hiszpan miałby zgadywać, to wnioskując ze słów „lody", „kartofel", „nie ma mowy" i „idiota", to cała ta awantura wynikła z tego, że Feliciano pochwalił się bratu swoją sobotnią randką z Ludwigiem. Co oczywiście, nie podobało się Lovino, który posiadał wyraźne uprzedzenie do Niemców. Feliciano głośno bronił Ludwiga, chociaż miał już łzy w oczach. Antonio poczuł, że musi to przerwać, więc szybko objął od tyłu Lovino.

- Lovi, umów się ze mną – wymruczał, zanim Lovino odsunął się od niego. Włoch spojrzał na niego jak na karalucha.

- Nigdy w życiu, idioto! I nie przeszkadzaj mi, jak krzyczę na brata! – Lovino, czerwony ze złości, wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział na kim ma teraz skupić swoją uwagę. Feliciano skwapliwie z tego skorzystał, uciekając poza zasięg wzroku brata.

- Ale Lovi. – Hiszpan triumfalnie pomachał ulotką. – Zobacz, na co zarezerwowałem dla nas bilety.  
Lovino chciał już powiedzieć, że nie obchodzi go to, gdzie Antonio chce iść, gdy kątem oka spojrzał na przeklętą ulotkę. Widział ją już wcześniej. Pokaz trzech najlepszych filmów o mafii, z czego widział tylko jeden. Okazja trafiająca się raz na sto lat. Chciał iść na ten pokaz, ale bilety były zbyt drogie. A teraz ten idiota tak po prostu go na niego zaprasza. _Może powinienem się zgodzić? _- pomyślał Lovino – _Jedna randka to w końcu jeszcze nie związek._

- To jak, Lovi? - Antonio machnął jeszcze raz ulotką. - Mam podjechać po ciebie o piątej?  
Włoch kiwnął głową.  
- Ale wiedz, że zgadzam się tylko dlatego, że chciałem zobaczyć te filmy – zastrzegł.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Sobota nadeszła szybko, tak szybko, jak tylko mogą minąć dwa dni. Dla Lovino było to za szybko. Strasznie denerwował się swoim „spotkaniem" z Antonio. I oczywiście, odmawiał nazwać to randką, chociaż coś mu mówiło, że to będzie randka. Włoch stresował się wszystkim. Tym, że spędzi kilka godzin sam z Hiszpanem, że mimo tego, co mówił, zgodził się na spotkanie nie tylko ze względu na filmy. Denerwował się, bo zaczynał naprawdę lubić Antonia, a nie chciał tego. Krótko mówiąc, stresował się tym wszystkim tak bardzo, że nie pokłócił się z Feliciano, gdy wychodził na randkę z Ludwigiem, tylko kazał mu uważać. Lovino wiedział, że nie jest z nim dobrze, a jego przypuszczenia potwierdziły się, kiedy spędził przed szafą piętnaście minut, zastanawiając się, w co się ubrać. Kiedy przyłapał się na tym, warknął zażenowany i złapał pierwsze lepsze ubrania. Przygotował się do wyjścia i położył na sofie, rozglądając po ich maleńkim salonie. Nie było w nim nic niezwykłego. Białe ściany, mała szafka na książki i drobiazgi, komputer, stolik, no i sofa, na której leżał. Wpatrzył się w plamę po ketchupie na suficie. Martwił się.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Mały Lovino leżał na łóżku w swoim pokoju, nudząc się. Feliciano spędzał weekend u dziadka, a tata po wczorajszej, strasznej kłótni z mamą, wyszedł z domu i nie wrócił, łamiąc obietnicę zabrania Lovino do wesołego miasteczka. W dodatku, do domu znowu przyszedł ten straszny pan, z którym mama zawsze zamykała się w sypialni i o którym Lovino nie wolno było wspominać nikomu. Mały Włoch bał się tego mężczyzny, który nazywał go smarkaczem i zawsze patrzył na niego ze złością.  
Nagle Lovino usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych. Chłopak wychylił głowę ze swojego pokoju i zobaczył tatę, idącego wprost do sypialni. Wszyscy zaczęli niespodziewanie krzyczeć. Lovino stał w progu swojego pokoju, przestraszony. Straszny pan wybiegł z domu wciągając koszulę i niosąc w ręku buty. Lovino, słysząc coraz głośniejszą kłótnię swoich rodziców, zaczął płakać. Jego rodzice kłócili się wcześniej, ale nigdy aż tak. Przerażony, zapamiętywał każde słowo, które dobiegło do jego uszu.  
- ...Jak śmiałaś przyprowadzać tego jebiącego kartofle szwaba _...__**  
**_- ...Jak możesz być takim rasistą! Niemiec...  
- ...Spał z moją żoną! W moim łóżku, a mój syn siedział w pokoju obok...  
- ...rozwód...

Lovino wdrapał się do swojego łóżka, wciąż łkając. Zasnął. W poniedziałek rano wrócił dziadzio z Feliciano i przypilnował ich, podczas gdy rodzice zmęczeni ciągłymi kłótniami, pojechali do „urzędu, który wszystko naprawi". Kilka lat później Lovino zrozumiał, że chcieli wziąć rozwód. Nie zdążyli jednak dojechać do urzędu, straszny wypadek samochodowy pokrzyżował ich plany.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Pukanie do drzwi wybudziło Lovino z lekkiej drzemki i niespokojnych myśli. Te wspomnienia... Jedne z nielicznych, w których gościli jego rodzice... Nienawidził ich. To one nie pozwalały mu zapomnieć o tym, że związki ranią ludzi. Włoch wstał, machinalnie poprawił włosy i otworzył drzwi. Powitał go uśmiech Antonia, nawet bardziej słoneczny niż zwykle.  
- Witaj, Lovi – oznajmił. - Jesteś gotowy?  
Lovino kiwnął głową, łapiąc za kurtkę, wiszącą na wieszaku koło drzwi. Chwilę później siedział już w terenowym samochodzie Antonia, słuchając, jak Hiszpan podekscytowany plecie wszystko, co mu ślina na język przyniesie. Lovino był przyzwyczajony do takiego sposobu mówienia, w końcu jego brat też plótł bez sensu, jeśli był szczęśliwy. Włoch patrzał na budynki, które mijali, tylko jednym uchem słuchając opowieści Antonia o pierwszej miłości Gilberta, miłości do dziewczyny imieniem Ela, która uczęszczała do kółka kulinarnego i dziwnym trafem, zawsze miała przy sobie patelnię, by uderzyć biednego Gilberta. Cóż, może i Lovino słuchał bardziej niż jednym uchem. W końcu, przyjemnie było słuchać o tym, jak ten prawie-kartofel dostawał po głowie.

W końcu dotarli do kina i zajęli swoje miejsce na podwójnej kanapie w ostatnim rzędzie, którą kino dumnie reklamowało jako „dla zakochanych". Pomiędzy nimi stało gigantyczne opakowanie popcornu, który kupił Antonio, a na specjalnych podstawkach pyszniły się ich cole.

Pierwszym pokazywanym filmem był oczywiście „Ojciec chrzestny". Lovino widział go już kilka razy i Antonio najwyraźniej też, jeśliby sugerować się jego stwierdzeniem „dobry film". Podczas, gdy Włoch wpatrzył się w królującego na ekranie Marlona Brando, Antonio nie próżnował. Bezpardonowo złapał leżącą obok pudełka z popcornem dłoń Lovino i uśmiechając się zadowolony, splótł ich palce. W pierwszym odruchu, Włoch chciał wyszarpać rękę z uścisku i uderzyć Hiszpana za dotykanie go bez pozwolenia, ale nie zrobił tego. Siedzenie w ciemnym kinie z przystojnym mężczyzną, trzymającym jego dłoń, było przyjemne, ale niezobowiązujące. Lovino pozwolił więc Antonio trzymać się za rękę. Przekonywał się tym, że potem może po prostu stwierdzić, że film tak go wciągnął, że nie zauważył klejącego się do niego Hiszpana.

Drugim filmem był „Rififi", który Lovino widział po raz pierwszy. Ich ręce wciąż leżały pomiędzy nimi w uścisku. Jedyne, co się zmieniło, to miejsce pudełka po popcornie, które aktualnie leżało obok nogi Antonia, który stwierdził, że podniesie je, gdy będą wychodzić.

Gdy leciał trzeci film, „Kamorysta", Lovino był pewny, że przyjście tutaj było dobrym wyborem, gdyż wszystkie trzy produkcje oglądało się naprawdę dobrze. A ręka Antonia była tak przyjemnie ciepła i trochę większa od niego. Włoch przeklął siebie za takie myśli, gdy poczuł, jak jego policzek łaskoczą pachnące szamponem włosy, a na jego ramieniu wylądowała głowa Antonia. Oczy Hiszpana były zamknięte, mężczyzna oddychał spokojnie. Spał. Lovino uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie i pozwolił mu spać opartym o niego. Przynajmniej będzie mógł w spokoju dokończyć seans.

Godzinę później, Lovino, ze swoim zwyczajnym niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy, potrząsnął ramieniem Hiszpana, budząc go. Na ekranie przewijały się napisy końcowe ostatniego filmu.  
- Zasnąłem? - spytał Antonio, ziewając.

- Dokładnie, idioto – odpowiedział Lovino. – Wstawaj, musimy iść.  
- Idę. – Antonio wstał i przeciągnął się zadowolony. - Nie mogłem spać w nocy, bo martwiłem się, że możesz zmienić zdanie - wyznał, kierując się do wyjścia. Chciał złapać za dłoń Lovino, ale Włoch nie pozwolił na to. Byli w miejscu publicznym!  
- To nie znaczy, że musisz spać na naszej pierwszej... – Lovino przerwał sobie. Czy właśnie chciał powiedzieć „pierwszej randce"? - Naszym pierwszym, wspólnym oglądaniu filmów – dokończył.  
- Czemu nie powiedziałeś po prostu randce? - zdziwił się Hiszpan.

- Bo to NIE była randka. Przyszedłem z tobą tylko ze względu na filmy. - Lovino zacisnął usta i zrobił się cały czerwony. Ta sytuacja była naprawdę zawstydzająca.

- Cokolwiek powiesz, Lovi – zgodził się Hiszpan, zmierzając do swojego samochodu.  
W drodze powrotnej Antonio zaczął mówić o filmach, na których nie spał, a Włoch mimowolnie dał wciągnąć się w rozmowę. Całkiem miło rozmawiało się Lovino, który przedstawiał Hiszpanowi różne fakty dotyczące mafii. Jednak droga do domu nie trwała długo i nim Włoch się spostrzegł, samochód zatrzymał się przed jego kamienicą. Lovino już chciał wysiąść z samochodu, gdy Antonio pochylił się w jego stronę, najwyraźniej chcąc go pocałować. Lovino odepchnął go gwałtownie.  
- Nawet nie waż się znowu tego próbować, dupku! - krzyknął Włoch, wyskakując z auta. Nie odwracając się, wbiegł do klatki schodowej. Czemu jego serce biło tak mocno, a policzki aż paliły?

***Marcha Real** - hymn Hiszpanii. Jest jednym z nielicznych hymnów państwowych, który nie ma oficjalnie zatwierdzonych słów, a jedynie melodię.

Co do filmów puszczanych w kinie... sama oglądałam tylko Ojca Chrzestnego i to kilka lat temu, a tytuły tych filmów wzięłam z internetu xD Nie miałam czasu by sprawdzić, czy to dobre filmy, czy nie, a szkoda.


	6. Rozdział 5

Betowała: Kot Kapral

**Rozdział piąty**

Antonio zaparkował swój samochód w garażu pod klubem i powoli wspiął się po schodach na górę. W kuchni paliły się światła, a przy stole siedzieli Francis oraz Gilbert, zajadający się jakimiś ciasteczkami. Antonio nie zawiódł się na przyjaciołach, którzy czekali na jego powrót wiedząc, jaki był podekscytowany spotkaniem.  
- Jak twoje randez-vous? - spytał Francis, podkradając ciastko z miski stojącej przed Gilbertem. Prusak zraniony spojrzał na Francuza i zaborczym ruchem przyciągnął miskę bliżej, za nic mając fakt, że to Francis upiekł te ciastka. Widząc to, Antonio zachichotał i usiadłszy przy stole, zabrał Gilbertowi kolejne ciastko. Miska została wręcz wciśnięta w tors albinosa.  
- Było naprawdę miło. – Rozmarzony Hiszpan ugryzł ciastko. - Jak zawsze pyszne, Francis – skomentował.  
- Merci – odpowiedział Francuz z uśmiechem. Lubił być chwalony za swoje wypieki. - No to opowiadaj, jak było.  
Antonio przełknął ciastko, rozpiął kolejne guziki swojej i tak już rozchełstanej koszuli, jakby mu było stanowczo za gorąco, położył brodę na rękach opartych na stole i zaczął mówić rozmarzonym tonem.  
- Chłopaki, Lovino jest taki uroczy. A jak się rumieni, to wygląda jak pomidorek. Cały czerwony...  
- Zaliczyłeś go? - przerwał jego wywód Gilbert.  
- Nie, ale pozwolił mi się potrzymać za rękę. Ma taką miłą w dotyku dłoń... - Antonio nie zdążył skończyć mówić, co myśli o dłoniach Włocha, bo Gilbert znów mu przerwał.  
- Skończyliście na trzymaniu się za rękę? Tonio, co ty, w podstawówce jesteś? - Prusak roześmiał się i zerknął do swojej miski, patrząc na ostatnie cztery ciasteczka.  
- Straciliśmy go – westchnął teatralnie Francis. - To musi być miłość.  
- Chyba spałem na jego ramieniu... - stwierdził beztrosko Hiszpan.  
Gilbert parsknął śmiechem, wypluwając na stół fragment przeżutego ciastka, a Francis otworzył szerzej oczy, słysząc wyznanie przyjaciela.  
- Spałeś? Jak mogłeś zasnąć na pierwszej randce? To jak przybicie gwoździ do twojej trumny! Nie chciał cię za to zabić? - zapytał Francis, aż nadto dramatycznie, też mając ochotę się roześmiać. Antonio machnął ręką.  
- Czemu miałby mnie zabić? Pozwolił mi się wyspać, a po seansie obudził. Na pewno dba o mnie – stwierdził.  
- Tak samo jak dba o ciebie, kiedy pięścią masuje ci żołądek – wykrztusił śmiejący się Prusak. Francis nie dał rady utrzymać swojej dramatycznej pozy i też się roześmiał.  
- No bo on wtedy dba o to, by nie uderzyć go w twarz, żeby nie straszył klientów – powiedział Francuz, chichocząc.  
- Ani w jaja, bo nici z seksu, jak po ślubie.  
Przytyki przyjaciół nie zrobiły na Hiszpanie wrażenia.  
- Zastanawiam się, gdzie zaprosić go na następną randkę – wymruczał Antonio, przyglądając się, jak Gilbert w końcu zaczął przy pomocy ścierki sprzątać oślinione okruchy ze stołu.

Feliciano powinien się spodziewać, że ten dzień nadejdzie. Było bardziej niż oczywiste, że to w końcu się stanie, a katastrofa będzie nieunikniona. Dlatego właśnie Feliciano, pomagając Gilbertowi obsługiwać klientów przy barze, co chwilę nerwowo zerkał w stronę swojego brata, siedzącego obok Antonia, naprzeciwko trzech facetów. Lovino po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia pracy w klubie miał obsługiwać mężczyzn. To nie wróżyło dobrze dzisiejszemu wieczorowi.

Feliciano odwrócił wzrok od swojego brata, który niezbyt zachwycony, ale spokojny, siedział obok Antonia, prawdopodobnie ignorując klientów i uważnie obserwował każdy kąt baru, by się uspokoić. Uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak rozbawiony Francis głośno tłumaczy grupce młodych klientów, przy stoliku niedaleko baru, jak zaprasza się kogoś do łóżka we Francji. Wzrok młodego Włocha pomknął jednak dalej, aż do wejścia, przy którym stał wysoki blondyn o nienagannej fryzurze. Ludwig, zauważając wzrok Feliciano, lekko kiwnął głową, na co uradowany Włoch wyszczerzył się szeroko i pomachał mu entuzjastycznie. Już po chwili do Feliciano podszedł jeden ze stałych klientów – również Włoch – i pogrążyli się oni w rozmowie o sztuce w swoim ojczystym języku. Jednakże, chłopak wciąż miał złe przeczucia.

Minęło piętnaście minut, gdy nagle hałas pochodzący od stolika, przy którym siedział Antonio wraz z Lovino, zwrócił uwagą wszystkich. Feliciano odwrócił głowę w odpowiednim momencie, by zobaczyć, jak czerwony, drżący ze złości Lovino zmierza w stronę łazienki. Czemu złe przeczucia musiały zawsze poprzedzać złe wydarzenia?

Lovino czuł, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma słuchania opowieści jednego z klientów na temat tego, jak zniszczył komuś małżeństwo. Zaciskanie pięści, by nie rzucić się na niego, przygryzanie wewnętrznej strony policzka, by nie zacząć go wyzywać od najgorszych działało przez pewien czas. Włocha uspokajało też to, że siedzący obok niego Antonio także nie był zachwycony tematem rozmowy. Oczywiście, był jak zwykle miły dla klienta i się uśmiechał, jednak był to uśmiech wymuszony, a odpowiedzi nie były tak swobodne i entuzjastyczne, jak zwykle.

Noga Lovino unosiła się w górę i w dół, a młody Włoch skupił się na tym, by pięta nie wybijała tego niespokojnego rytmu o podłogę. Wręcz czuł, jak złość, którą próbował pohamować, sprawiła, iż jego policzki stały się czerwone. Wielu ludzi zapewniało Lovino o tym, że jego charakter jest nieznośny i powinien hamować swój temperament, jednak dopiero teraz, gdy poczuł na języku smak krwi z przygryzionego policzka, poczuł, że ci wszyscy ludzie mieli rację.

Nie chciał, nie mógł wysłuchać kolejnego zdania przerywanego śmiechem, o tym, jak jakiś dzieciak płakał, gdy jego babka przyłapała jego matkę z kochankiem. Gwałtownie wstał, z dziką satysfakcją widząc, jak nagły ruch stolika sprawił, że kieliszek z czerwonym winem przewrócił się, a zawartość spłynęła na jasne spodnie „ogiera". Resztki zdrowego rozsądku kazały Lovino wymamrotać przez zęby „Źle się czuję", zanim nogi poniosły go w stronę łazienki. Prawie nie zauważył, ile przyciągnął tym spojrzeń.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Klientka, która zarezerwowała wieczór z Francisem, zrezygnowała w ostatniej chwili (Moja siostra rodzi, więc nie mogę przyjść, strasznie przepraszam!), więc Francuz cały wieczór spędził, opiekując się samotnymi klientami, zajmującymi stoliki nieopodal baru. Francis upijał się atmosferą radosnego oczekiwania panującą w barze. W końcu właśnie dzisiaj miało się odbyć losowanie, mające na celu wyłonić klienta, który wraz z towarzyszem za półtora tygodnia spędzi cały wieczór z dwójką włoskich braci i darmowym alkoholem. Jednak ten nastrój został przerwany przez niespodziewany hałas ze stolika Lovino i Antonio. Wiedziony instynktem, niczym większość ludzi w barze, Francis spojrzał w tamtą stronę, by zobaczyć, jak Lovino pospiesznie kieruje się w stronę łazienki. Ludwig, nie będący pewien, czy powinien tam interweniować, spojrzał pytająco na Francisa, który ruchem dłoni kazał mu pozostać w miejscu. Sam postanowił się tym zająć. Szybko przeprosił klientów, z którymi rozmawiał, i skierował się w stronę drzwi, za którymi zniknął Lovino. Kiedy mijał stolik, przy którym siedział Antonio, aktualnie przepraszający klientów, Hiszpan posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech, a Francis z zadowoleniem usłyszał, jak jeden z mężczyzn stwierdził „to nie jego wina, każdy może źle się poczuć". Sugerując się, że za słowami „jego wina" kryje się tylko plama z czerwonego wina na spodniach jednego z klientów, podejrzewał, że nie grozi im sprawa w sądzie.

Powoli wszedł do łazienki, gdzie powitał go szum płynącej wody. Nietrudno było mu znaleźć Włocha, który, ciężko oddychając, opierał się o zlew. Z kranu nieprzerwanie leciała woda, a mokre włosy Lovino podpowiadały, że jego głowa przed chwilą znalazła się pod tym strumieniem. Francis odruchowo zerknął w lustro, sprawdzając, jak wyglądają jego włosy, po czym spokojnie spytał:  
- Co się stało?

Lovino nie odpowiedział, wciąż pochylony nad zlewem. Francis powoli zbliżył się do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
- Lovino, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał. Włoch bez słowa najpierw pokręcił przecząco głową, a chwilę potem przytaknął. Francuz westchnął. - Powiesz mi, co się stało? - Ręka Francisa powędrowała do kranu i woda przestała płynąć. Włoch jakby doszedł do siebie, bo odwrócił się, gwałtownie strącając rękę ze swojego ramienia.

- Wyjaśnij, co się stało. – Tym razem Francuz zażądał, czując, że prośbami nic nie wskóra. Lovino wziął głęboki wdech, który powoli wypuścił. Przez chwilę oddychał powoli, po jego twarzy spływała woda z mokrych włosów. Francisowi przeszło przez głowę, że możliwe jest, iż Włoch płakał.  
- No bo oni byli, kurwa, facetami – wyrzucał z siebie pospiesznie Lovino. – i mówili o takich okropnych rzeczach. Normalnie bym im pokazał – tu Włoch zacisnął pięści. – że tak nie powinno się robić, ale to cholerni klienci. No i... no i...

Włoch zamilkł, a Francis pogrążył się w myślach. Właściwie Lovino nie powiedział nic przydatnego, prócz tego, że przeszkadzała mu ich płeć (co było wręcz zabawne, skoro sam był facetem, jak również z mężczyzną się umawiał), oraz temat rozmowy. Będzie musiał dowiedzieć się od Antonia, o czym rozmawiali.

- Rozumiem. – Francuz westchnął i wyciągnął z kieszeni klucz. - Idź do naszego mieszkania i odpocznij. W lodówce znajdziesz Puchero przygotowane przez Tonia, podgrzej sobie i zjedz.

Lovino szybko zabrał z wyciągniętej ręki Francisa klucz, jakby obawiał się, że cofnie swoją propozycję.  
- Cholera... Przepraszam? - mruknął z wahaniem Włoch. Francis uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.  
- Nie ma za co, dzieciaku. – Po czym wyszedł z łazienki. Lovino podążył zaraz za nim, bokiem sali przemykając do mieszkania hostów.

Antonio nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że nagłe wyjście Lovino zaniepokoiło go. Co, jeśli naprawdę był chory, albo, co gorsza, płakał? Wydawał się taki zdenerwowany, kiedy prawie pobiegł do łazienki. Hiszpan, gdy tylko odpowiednio przeprosił i pożegnał dzisiejszych niezbyt szczerych klientów, miał ochotę poszukać swojego Włocha. W końcu był już prawie jego chłopakiem, prawda? Jednak jego plany zostały zmienione, gdy zobaczył Francisa przy barze. Postanowił najpierw zapytać przyjaciela.  
- Co z Lovim? - spytał szybko. Mimo lekkiego zaniepokojenia, na twarzy miał swój zwyczajny uśmiech. Nie pracował tu od dziś i wiedział, że nie ma prawa niepokoić klientów.  
- Odpoczywa u nas w mieszkaniu – stwierdził, również z uśmiechem, Francis.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Mimo wypadku z Lovino, reszta wieczoru przebiegła spokojnie i wkrótce naszedł czas na główne wydarzenie nocy. Francis postawił na barze małą maszynę losującą, w której umieszczone były małe kulki, z ukrytymi w środku kartkami z imionami ich stałych klientów. Wokół baru szybko zebrał się spory tłumek.  
- Moi drodzy – powiedział głośno Francuz, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Trzeba sprawdzić, komu dopisze dziś szczęście. Lili, mogłabyś? - Francis spojrzał na drobną blondynkę, która szybko pokiwała głową i podeszła do niego.  
- Złap za tą korbę i pokręć – poinstruował ją. Dziewczyna rumieniąc się, zrobiła, jak kazał i już po chwili z maszyny wypadła niebieska kulka. Francuz poniósł ją i pokazał wszystkim. Po chwili otworzył ją i przeczytał.  
- „Elizabeta Héderváry" - W tej samej chwili, zaskoczona zwyciężczyni, nie rozstająca się w klubie z aparatem, pisnęła, przypadkowo naciskając spust migawki i wywołując tym śmiech na sali.  
- Nie spodziewałam się tego – przyznała rozbawiona Ela, odbierając z rąk Włochów symboliczną nagrodę – zaproszenie.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

W końcu Eli skończyło się miejsce na karcie pamięci, ostatni klient poszedł do domu i klub został zamknięty. Hości podążyli do swojego mieszkania w towarzystwie Feliciano, by poważnie porozmawiać z jego bratem na temat wcześniejszego incydentu. W środku było cicho i ciemno. Mężczyźni znaleźli Lovino w salonie. Włoch spał na fotelu, przed którym na ławie stał pusty półmisek.  
- Nawet on wygląda spokojnie, gdy śpi – przerwał ciszę Gilbert, zabierający z kolan Lovino żółtą, pierzastą kulkę, swojego śpiącego pupila.

Antonio wymacał na ścianie włącznik światłą i po chwili w pokoju zrobiło się jasno. Śpiący Lovino zmarszczył nos przez tą niedogodność, jednak nie obudził się. Feliciano, lekko zataczając się, podszedł do brata.  
- Lovi, czas wstawać – zawołał śpiewnie, potrząsając ramieniem śpiącego brata.  
- Daj mi się chociaż raz wyspać – mruknął w odpowiedzi Lovino, jednak po chwili otworzył oczy. - Już czas wracać do domu?  
- Dokładnie! - Feliciano, próbował pomóc bratu wstać z fotela, jednak skończyło się na tym, że to Lovino pilnował, by jego bliźniak nie wylądował na podłodze.  
- To my już pójdziemy – zawołał radośnie Feliciano. - Dobranoc!  
- Zaczekajcie! - zawołał Antonio, szybko wymieniając znaczące spojrzenie z Francisem. - Przyjdźcie tutaj jutro o 15, musimy z wami porozmawiać.


	7. Rozdział 6

**Betowała: Kot Kapral **

**Rozdział szósty**

Włoscy bliźniacy, elegancko spóźnieni, o 15.30 znaleźli się przy drzwiach prowadzących do mieszkania ich pracodawców. Lovino zastukał i po chwili w progu stanął uśmiechnięty albinos.

- Cześć, Gilbert - przywitał się radośnie Feliciano, podczas gdy jego brat ograniczył się do kiwnięcia głową. - Przepraszamy za spóźnienie, ale najpierw Lovino nie chciał wstać, a potem pomagaliśmy naszej sąsiadce w przemeblowaniu i nie udało nam się przybyć wcześniej.

- Jesteście w samą porę - wyszczerzył się Gilbert, niezbyt przejmując ich wymówkami, sam zresztą używał ich wystarczająco często, by rozpoznać je w mgnieniu oka. – Wchodźcie. - Przesunął się, pozwalając Włochom wejść do mieszkania. Zamknął za nimi drzwi.

Gdy tylko znaleźli się w środku, do ich nosów dotarły wspaniałe zapachy, a gdy weszli do salonu, zobaczyli, jak Francis i Antonio rozkładają na stoliku zastawę oraz różne potrawy.

- Chyba przyszliśmy nie w porę – mruknął Lovino, pamiętając o dobrym wychowaniu, jednak Gilbert zaraz go uspokoił.  
- Nie, nie jesteście w sam raz, kesesese – roześmiał się, a ptak, który nie wiadomo skąd znalazł się na jego głowie, zaczął głośno ćwierkać. - Po prostu, Francis nie przepuści żadnej okazji, by popisać się swoją kuchnią.

Antonio, który skończył rozlewać wino do kieliszków, wyprostował się i uśmiechnął ciepło do Włochów.  
- On nie tylko nie przepuszcza żadnej okazji, ale sam te okazje tworzy – uzupełnił Antonio. Francis nic nie odpowiedział na te przytyki, tylko wskazał na zastawiony stół, mówiąc:  
- Siadajcie, siadajcie.

Feliciano z przyjemnością smakował potraw przygotowanych przez Francisa i pomimo tego, że na stole nie stała pasta, to wiedział, że był to jeden z najlepszych posiłków, jakie jadł. Dlatego też, od razu zaczął atakować szefa kuchni pytaniami o przepisy, użyte przyprawy i sposoby ugotowania tego czy tamtego. Francis wydawał się być bardziej niż zadowolony z poświęconej mu uwagi i z całą powagą odpowiadał na każde pytanie Feliciano. Gdy te w końcu skończyły się Włochowi, Francuz z ciekawością zapytał:  
- Czyżbyś chciał zostać kucharzem, Feliciano?  
Włoch najpierw spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, jakby taka opcja nigdy nie przyszła mu na myśl, a potem uśmiechnął się szerzej, niż do tej pory, i kiwnął energicznie głową.

- Myślę, że chciałbym – odpowiedział.

W tym samym czasie Lovino z chęcią by stwierdził, że pozostała dwójka hostów chce go zanudzić na śmierć, ale nie było tak. Zresztą, przez doświadczenie nabyte podczas pracy w klubie wydawało się niemożliwe, żeby nie potrafili zabawić kogoś rozmową. Tak więc, Antonio i Gilbert opowiadali mu anegdoty zarówno o ich szkolnym życiu, jak i początkach klubu, spierając się przy tym w sposób, w jaki tylko starzy przyjaciele to robią. Jednak pomimo tych zabawnych historii, Lovino nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, po co ich pracodawcy kazali im tu dzisiaj przyjść. Przecież nie po to, by po prostu ich nakarmić i rozbawić, prawda?

Posiłek minął w przyjemnej atmosferze i niebawem wszyscy siedzieli, popijając kawę lub herbatę i resztką sił zajadając się ciastem, przygotowanym na deser, które na głowę biło danie główne. Lovino przeszło przez chwilę przez myśl, że Francis marnuje się w klubie, skoro potrafi piec takie ciasta. W tej właśnie chwili, Francis postanowił poruszyć temat, który był powodem ich spotkania, a Lovino pozostało pomyśleć „Wiedziałem!".

- Lovino, mógłbyś nam wyjaśnić, co się wczoraj stało? - spytał poważnie Francis. Lovino zerknął na pozostałych starszych hostów. Antonio uśmiechał się pokrzepiająco, a Gilbert patrzył na niego z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem.

Lovino odetchnął głęboko, już przemyślał sobie, co im powie.  
- Z tamtymi klientami były aż dwa problemy – powiedział powoli, starając się, by powiedzieć to, co sobie zaplanował. - Pierwszym było to, że rozmawiali o zdradzie, jakby to było coś dobrego, a to przecież okropne. – Lovino zerknął na starszych mężczyzn, którzy pokiwali głowami, to dodało mu odwagi. - A drugim była ich płeć – zakończył o wiele ciszej.

Francis, po wcześniejszej rozmowie z Antoniem, był już przygotowany na to, co mógł powiedzieć Lovino, więc żadne z jego słów go nie zaskoczyły. Był ciekawy, co wywołało awersję Włocha względem mężczyzn, jednak przez to, jak niechętnie słowa opuszczały gardło Vargasa, domyślał się, że nawet gdyby pytał, to nie uzyskałby odpowiedzi. Zresztą, już wcześniej całą trójką przedyskutowali, co zrobią z problemem Lovino.

- Cóż, chłopie, masz szczęście, że panienki wręcz za tobą szaleją – odezwał się Gilbert.  
- To pewnie dzięki gorącej, włoskiej krwi żadna nie może mu się oprzeć – wtrącił Antonio.  
- Racja, dlatego też, Lovino – odezwał się znowu Francis. - Zdecydowaliśmy, że będziesz obsługiwał tylko kobiety. W ten sposób sytuacja z wczoraj nie powtórzy się.

Lovino uśmiechnął się do nich blado i pokiwał głową. Zaczynał myśleć, że Francis z lubieżnym uśmiechem, wiecznie próbujący go uwieść Antonio, oraz zbyt pewny siebie Gilbert, to naprawdę dobrzy ludzie.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Niecały tydzień później, Francis otrzymał wiadomość od Eli: „Przepraszam, ale z powodu pracy muszę wyjechać na dwa tygodnie i nie mogę wykorzystać zaproszenia. Przekażę je moim dwóm przyjaciołom: Feliksowi Łukasiewiczowi i Arthurowi Kirklandowi. Przedstawiałam was sobie? Chyba nie. Są naprawdę uroczy, na pewno ich rozpoznasz. Mam nadzieję, że nie narobiłam wam kłopotów.".

Francis uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przepisując te nazwiska do notatnika. Był ciekaw, jakich to uroczych przyjaciół nie przedstawiła im Ela, chociaż trochę martwił się, że Feliciano sam będzie musiał sobie poradzić ze swoimi pierwszymi, samodzielnymi klientami. Jednak wierząc, że nauczyli Włochów wszystkiego, co mogli, odpisał z uśmiechem.  
„To żaden kłopot. Niecierpliwie czekam, aż poznamy tych twoich przyjaciół."

Feliks i Arthur nie mieli żadnych problemów ze znalezieniem klubu. Wolno stojący budynek, niedaleko drogi głównej, z neonem "BFT Host Club", był nie do przegapienia. Wszystko tak, jak opisała Elizabeta. Teraz jednak stali przed drzwiami niepewni, czy wejść. Oczywiście darmowy alkohol był dobrą zachętą, ale spędzenie nocy z chłopcem do towarzystwa było dla nich dziwne. Nawet jeśli oboje byli zadeklarowanymi homoseksualistami, to takie spędzanie czasu wydawało im się... niepoprawne.

- Wchodzimy? - zapytał niepewnie Feliks. Sama myśl o spotkaniu się z jakimś nieznajomym przerażała go. I pewnie będzie musiał z nim rozmawiać. Jednak przyszedł tutaj, ze względu na prośbę Eli i darmowe drinki. Polak nigdy nie odmawiał bezpłatnemu alkoholowi.

- Nie mamy innego wyjścia - stwierdził Arthur, kładąc dłoń na klamce. Drzwi otworzyły się. Blondyni wkroczyli do środka, rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem. W klubie nie było zbyt wielu osób, w końcu było dość wcześnie, jednak wnętrze wyglądało dość zachęcająco. Ich zagubienie najwyraźniej zostało zauważone przez stojącego przy barze blondyna, bo podszedł do nich, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

- To wam Elizabet przekazała zaproszenie, oui? – spytał, patrząc na zaproszenie trzymane przez Feliksa. Akcent blondyna jasno dał do zrozumienia Arthurowi, że ma do czynienia z Francuzem. Anglik nie był ksenofobem, jednak we Francuzach było coś niepojętego, coś... co go irytowało. -Arthur Kirkland i Feliks... Lu... Lu... - Blondyn najwyraźniej nie potrafił wymówić nazwiska Polaka. Arthur zerknął na Feliksa, chcąc zobaczyć, czy zechce wyjaśnić, jak je się wymawia, ten jednak wyglądał na zrezygnowanego. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś nie wiedział, jak się je czyta, a Polak jakoś nie chciał znowu uczyć wszystkich poprawnej wymowy polskich nazwisk.

- Łukasiewicz - podpowiedział mu Anglik, na co Feliks odetchnął z ulgą. - Pierwszą literę wymawiasz podobnie jak początek "Oui", Frenchie.

- Ach oczywiście, wybaczcie - powiedział, pochylając lekko głowę. - Łukasiewicz - powtórzył. Nie tracąc animuszu, ciągnął dalej. - Czy mogę? - wskazał na zaproszenie trzymane przez Feliksa, a Polak oddał mu je bez słowa. Przez chwilę, nic nie mówiąc, przyglądał mu się, po czym zwrócił je Feliksowi. - Jestem Francis Bonnefoy - przedstawił się. - Dzisiejszy wieczór spędzicie z Feliciano. Proszę, czujcie się swobodnie, zamawiając wszystko, na co macie ochotę. Tej nocy bawicie się na nasz koszt. A teraz proszę za mną, panowie - powiedział i już po chwili poprowadził ich do małego boksu, gdzie siedział brązowowłosy chłopak, który, widząc ich, poderwał się z miejsca.

- Jestem Feliciano - zawołał radośnie. - A wy musicie być Arthur i Feliks!

Polak kiwnął głową, a Arthur wyjaśnił:

- To jest Feliks. - Anglik wskazał swojego przyjaciela. - A ja jestem Arthur.

- Rozumiem. - Feliciano klasnął w dłonie. - To czego chcecie się napić?

- Wódka - mruknął cicho Feliks. Arthur zerknął na niego. Kilka kieliszków i Feliks zacznie gadać takie głupoty jak zawsze.

- A co do niej? Sok pomarańczowy? Cola? - dopytywał się Włoch. Feliks pokręcił głową, mrucząc pod nosem coś, co zapewne miało znaczyć "wódka wystarczy". Feliciano, mimo takiej odpowiedzi, kiwnął entuzjastycznie głową i spojrzał na Anglika. - A dla ciebie, Arthur?

- Whisky - powiedział Arthur. - Albo rum. Whisky czy rum?

- Może przyniosę oba? - zaproponował Feliciano.

- Nie. - Arthur zastanowił się chwilę. Na co bardziej miał ochotę w tej chwili? No na co? - Szkocka. Z chęcią napiję się szkockiej.

- W porządku! - Feliciano posłał im słodki uśmiech. - Zaraz wracam.

Nie musieli czekać zbyt długo, bo już po kilku cichych uwagach na temat wystroju zjawił się Feliciano z tacą, na której stały butelki z alkoholem, odpowiednio dobrane do niego szkło i jakieś przekąski. Włoch sprawnie rozłożył wszystko na stole i nalał wszystkim po pierwszej porcji alkoholu. Feliks, widząc przed sobą pierwszy kieliszek wódki, szybko go wychylił, by "zapić" swoją nieśmiałość. Postanowił się dzisiaj dobrze bawić i zrobi to!

Na początku rozmowa przy stoliku nie kleiła się. Feliciano próbował poruszać różne tematy, jednak odpowiedzi, jakie otrzymywał, ograniczały się do "hmm", "ach, tak" czy "naprawdę?", co nie pozwalało na prowadzenie poprawnej konwersacji. Alkohol powoli jednak zaczął krążyć w ich żyłach i Arthur, widząc, jak Włoch się stara, postanowił ułatwić mu zadanie.

- Hej, chłopaki, ten Frenchie wygląda zupełnie jak Lestat. No, może z wyjątkiem zarostu - powiedział, wskazując ruchem głowy stojącego przy barze Francisa. Arthur wiedział, jak Lestat nienawidził zarostu.

- A kto to Lestat? - zapytał Feliciano, podczas gdy Feliks wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon.

- Mają tu wi-fi! - zauważył z triumfem w głosie Polak i mrucząc pod nosem „Lestat", zaczął szukać odpowiedniego zdjęcia.

- Nie kojarzysz go? - zdziwił się Arthur. - Lestat de Lioncourt to jedna z głównych postaci z cyklu "Kroniki wampirów". Były też filmy, "Wywiad z wampirem" i "Królowa potępionych". No, ale filmy zwykle nie dorastają książkom do pięt. Serio nic ci to nie mówi?

Feliciano pokręcił głową. Feliks, z triumfalnym "ha!", podetknął Włochowi swój telefon pod nos.

- Prawda, że totalnie podobny? - spytał rozbawiony Feliks. Arthur z zadowoleniem zauważył, że jego przyjaciel powoli przełamuje się i staje się coraz bardziej śmiały względem Włocha, jednak prawdopodobnie zawdzięczał to wódce.

Feliciano przyjrzał się zdjęciu i zerknął na Francisa, po czym ponownie spojrzał na zdjęcie i na swojego pracodawcę.  
- Prawie jak bracia – oznajmił rozbawiony, na co Feliks z pewnością siebie kiwnął głową.  
- Mówiliśmy ci – stwierdził Polak. - Jesteś totalnie pewien, że zamiast wina nie popija on krwi dziewic?  
- Taak. – Feliciano roześmiał się. - Francis jest zbyt miły, by być wampirem. No i widziałem go też w ciągu dnia.  
Feliks także się roześmiał i oboje przez chwilę wariacko chichotali. Arthur uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wyjął z torby swój notatnik i już po chwili zawzięcie w nim coś pisał. Feliciano, który to zauważył, spytał zaciekawiony:  
- Vee... Arthur, co robisz?

Anglik nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo Feliks już pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami.  
- Wiesz, Arthur jest prawie pisarzem i ciągle coś notuje w tych swoich notatnikach. Teraz to jeszcze nic, ale kiedy go poznałem, potrafił w połowie rozmowy zacząć coś pisać. – Feliks zachichotał, a Arthur mruknął niemrawo „to nie tak", wlewając resztkę whisky do szklanki i kończąc zapisywać swoje myśli . Zresztą, co innego mógł zrobić? Gdy ma dobry pomysł, nie może pozwolić mu się zmarnować i wręcz musi przelać go na papier. To przecież nie jego wina, że zakochany do cna we wszelkich koniach i kucach Feliks nie rozumie, jak ważne jest wykorzystanie każdej chwili, gdy pojawia się chociaż kropelka weny.  
Arthur przeczytał jeszcze raz to, co zapisał i zadowolony schował notes do torby. W czasie jego „duchowej nieobecności" rozmowa Feliciano z Feliksem rozkręciła się, więc Arthur postanowił samemu przejść się do baru i przynieść sobie więcej alkoholu.

- Gdzie idziesz? - spytał Włoch, kiedy Arthur, podpierając się stołu, wstał. Dziwnym trafem sala postanowiła zacząć się kołysać. Czy byli na statku? Arthur był kiedyś na statku i efekt był ten sam.  
- Pójdę przynieść sobie trochę rumu z baru – stwierdził Arthur z uśmiechem.  
- Mogę przynieść go dla ciebie – zaoferował się Feliciano, gotów wstać, jednak Arthur pokręcił przeczącą głową.  
- Nie przerywajcie sobie rozmowy, zresztą, chcę obejrzeć to miejsce. - Lekko zataczając się, Arthur podszedł do baru, gdzie Francuz, którego poznali wcześniej, wycierał kieliszki.  
- Hej, Frenchie macie tu jakiś dobry rum? - spytał Arthur, zwracając na siebie uwagę Francuza. Francis uśmiechnął się do niego.  
- Oczywiście, że mamy dobry rum – stwierdził i już po chwili postawił przed nim butelkę pełną ulubionego trunku piratów.  
- Tego mi potrzeba – stwierdził Arthur po dłuższej chwili przyglądania się etykiecie. Jednak wciąż nie odsuwał się od baru, czując, że jeśli w tej chwili cofnie się chociażby o krok, to zapewne upadnie.

- Jak mija ci czas z Feliciano? - spytał Francis z ciekawością. Był naprawdę zainteresowany tym, jak jego podwładny sobie radzi, a informacje z pierwszej ręki są zawsze najlepsze.

- Przyjemnie – przyznał Arthur. – Ten Feliciano, to naprawdę miły dzieciak. Wiesz... - Anglik ściszył głos, jakby miał do przekazania jakąś tajemnicę. – Myślę, że on i Feliks mogą się zaprzyjaźnić, dobrze się dogadują.

- To byłoby miłe, prawda? - zauważył Francis, uśmiechając się do Arthura. W sumie, ten Anglik był całkiem ciekawą osobą, zachowywał się niepoprawnie i odrobinę szorstko, a wciąż wydawał się tak bardzo przejmować tym swoim przyjacielem.

- Tak, wracam do nich. – Arthur złapał za butelkę i wrócił do stolika, gdzie Włoch i Polak konwersowali radośnie.


	8. Rozdział 7

Betowała: Kot Kapral

**Rozdział siódmy**

Francis patrzył, jak dwóch ostatnich klientów tego dnia wstaje od stolika i wspólnymi siłami rusza w stronę drzwi. Po chwili jednak ten Anglik – Arthur, jak pamiętał, krzyknął coś o zostawionej przez niego torbie, odsunął się od trzymającego go przyjaciela i zataczając się wrócił do stolika, pod którym rzeczywiście leżała pozostawiona rzecz. Już po chwili Arthur z triumfem uniósł torbę, którą ozdabiały naszywki z nazwami jakichś zespołów i w chwale chciał wrócić do Feliksa. Jednak złośliwe krzesło, stojące na jego drodze, sprawiło, że upadł. Salę wypełniły przekleństwa nakrapiane brytyjskim akcentem. Francis chciał podejść i pomóc wstać niezdarnemu pijakowi, jednak wyprzedził go Feliks, który, otwarcie śmiejąc się z Anglika, jakimś cudem pomógł mu wstać, samemu się przy tym nie przewracając. Ponownie ruszyli do wyjścia. Tym razem udało im się minąć próg i odejść w noc, zostawiając hostów samych.

Gilbert dziwnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w drzwi, za którymi zniknęli blondyni. Zauważył to Antonio, który z szerokim uśmiechem uwiesił się ramieniem na albinosie.  
- Coś nie tak, Gil? - zapytał.  
- Wydaje mi się, że skądś go znam... - mruknął w odpowiedzi Gilbert.  
- Którego? - spytał, jak zawsze głodny nowych informacji Francis.  
- Tego blondyna.  
Wszyscy poza Prusakiem roześmiali się.  
- Ale oni oboje byli blondynami – zauważył bystro Antonio.  
Gilbert zastanowił się przez chwilę.  
- Nie tego punka, tylko tego z dłuższymi włosami – wytłumaczył.  
- Chodzi ci o Feliksa? - dopytał opierający się o Ludwiga Feliciano. Gilbert, słyszący za sobą głos, gwałtownie się odwrócił.

- Tak! O niego... Czekaj! Feliks? - Albinos przejechał dłonią, mierzwiąc swoje włosy. - Tylko skąd ja go znam?

Pomocny okazał się Francis.  
- Czy nie tak nazywał się ten słodziak, którego przeleciałeś, dałeś mu swój numer telefonu, a on nie zadzwonił? - Francis wyciągnął spod baru paczkę papierosów, odpalił jednego i zaciągnął się. Nie palił zbyt dużo, ale lubił to robić. Takie przyzwyczajenie z czasów liceum.

Gilbert pokiwał głową.  
- Tak, to musi być on. Jak śmiał nie oddzwonić? - Zranionym wzrokiem Prusak spojrzał na wszystkich w sali, jakby oni wiedzieli, co siedzi w głowie jego jednonocnej przygody. Gilbert czuł, że jego duma została zraniona. Jak ten Polaczek mógł odmówić kolejnemu seksu z zagilbistym nim? Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga! Gilbert wręcz musiał coś zrobić, by pokazać temu Feliksowi, jak wielki błąd popełnił, dlatego momentalnie zadecydował, że za wszelką cenę musi przelecieć go ponownie.

- Francis, nie masz może jego numeru? - spytał przyjaciela, wiedząc, że ma kontakt z większością klientów. Jednak Francis pokręcił głową.

- On nie jest stałym klientem. Właściwie, to trafił tu na prośbę Eli, skąd miałbym mieć jego numer?  
- Nie... masz? - spytał słabo Prusak, gdy dotarło do niego, że nie będzie mógł zrealizować swojego wspaniałego planu, którego jedyny punkt brzmiał „Pokazać, kto tu jest najzagilbistrzy.".  
Przez chwilę w sali panowała cisza. Słychać było tylko coraz mocniejsze poklepywanie placów Gilberta przez rękę Antonia. Hiszpan zapewne uważał, że to może kogoś pocieszyć, jednak obserwujący to Ludwig stwierdził, że jest to sposób, którego jedynym zadaniem jest nabicie siniaków.

- Ja mam jego numer – odezwał się wesoło Feliciano, wyciągając z kieszeni wymięty kawałek papieru. - Zapisał mi go, bo... no bo... nie wiem dlaczego, ale mam go – zachichotał.

Gilbert z namaszczeniem wziął kawałek papieru z ręki Feliciano, rozprostował go i już po chwili, w pełnym skupieniu, przepisał dziewięć cyfr do swojego telefonu. Kartka powróciła do rąk Włocha, a Gilbert już chciał zadzwonić pod nowo zdobyty numer, jednak powstrzymał go Francis.  
- Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? Przecież widziałeś, w jakim jest stanie. W tym czasie pewnie nawet nie pamięta swojego adresu, myślisz, że skojarzy chociaż, kim jesteś?

Gilbert spojrzał na przyjaciela, wytężając szare komórki. Po chwili telefon wrócił do kieszeni.  
- Skontaktuję się z nim innym razem.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Arthur stanął na niestabilnym taborecie, uciszając swój zdrowy rozsądek, przypominający, jak może skończyć się spadnięcie z niego. Złapał się jednak dla pewności jedną ręką regału. Uniósł drugą dłoń do góry i z irytacją zauważył, że książka, której próbował dosięgnąć, była zbyt wysoko. Kto to widział, by regały w sklepie były aż tak wysokie? Wzdychając, szybko ocenił, że stołek, na którym stał, powinien wytrzymać jego ciężar i nie przewrócić się. Stanął na palcach, wyciągając się w górę, jak najwyżej mógł. Złapał za brzeg grzbietu upragnionej książki, gdy ze zgrozą zauważył, że przeliczył się i taboret jest jednak zbyt niestabilny na takie akrobacje. Arthur poleciał do tyłu. Przestraszony, odruchowo zamknął oczy, przygotowując się na niezbyt przyjemny upadek. To nie było to samo, co wypadnięcie przez okno z drugiego piętra, ale wciąż mogło być bolesne. Jednak nie uderzył o podłogę, bo zderzył się z czyjąś klatką piersiową, a silne dłonie pomogły mu utrzymać się w pionie.

- Powinieneś bardziej uważać, Arthur – wymruczał wybawiciel wprost do jego ucha. Arthur wyrwał się z uścisku i zażenowany odwrócił przodem do mężczyzny.

- Dziękuję – mruknął. Otworzył szerzej oczy, przyglądając się temu, kto go uratował przed upadkiem. W pełnym, jasnym świetle dnia, z włosami związanymi w kucyk wyglądał inaczej, ale Kirkland był pewien, że to był host z klubu, w którym był wczoraj z Feliksem. No i to wyjaśniało, skąd by obcy mężczyzna znał jego imię. - Francis, prawda?

Francis pokiwał głową i zachichotał.  
- Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz mnie pamiętał – przyznał. - W rzeczywistości, zastanawiałem się, czy uda wam się wrócić do domu. Już dawno nie widziałem, by ktoś był tak pijany.

Policzki Arthura pociemniały. Zacisnął zęby, czując się coraz bardziej zażenowany. Szczerze mówiąc, gdy wracali z Feliksem do ich mieszkania, w jakiś sposób źle skręcili i błąkali się po mieście przez godzinę, śmiejąc wariacko i śpiewając dziwne połączenie angielskich i polskich piosenek. A przecież, na miłość Boską!, Arthur dzięki swojemu przyjacielowi potrafił powiedzieć po polsku tylko kilka słów i większość z nich spokrewniona była ze słynnym polskim słowem „kurwa", więc nie miał zielonego pojęcia, w jaki sposób mógł śpiewać polskie biesiadne hity. I jakoś nie chciał się dowiedzieć. Ale nie zamierzał opowiadać o tym wszystkim temu Francuzowi.

Francis uśmiechnął się szerzej, widząc zawstydzenie Arthura i schylił się, by podnieść upuszczoną przez Anglika książkę.

- „Poskromienie złośnicy"? - przeczytał na głos tytuł i oddał tomik Arthurowi. Nie czekając na reakcję Arthura, dodał. - To pierwsza sztuka, w której grałem. Byłem Petruchio.

- Jesteś aktorem? - spytał Anglik, przyglądając się Francisowi. Musiał przyznać, że Francuz wyglądał jak jakaś gwiazda filmowa i wydawało się, że błyszczał, prawie jak ten wampir Edward w słoneczny dzień. Swoją droga, Arthur nie rozumiał, dlaczego ten „Zmierzch" zdobył taką sławę. Anglik z ciekawości przeczytał wszystkie cztery tomy i ze zdziwieniem uznał, że to zwykły romans dla nastolatek z dodatkiem błyszczącym wampirów. Coś, co się przyjemnie czytało, a po przeczytaniu po prostu można było o tym zapomnieć.

- Nie jestem. Można powiedzieć, że teatr był moim hobby – stwierdził ponuro Francis i miał ochotę uderzyć się za poruszanie tego tematu. Przegrane marzenia nie są w końcu zbyt dobrym tematem. Zmienił kierunek rozmowy. - Nie spodziewałem się spotkać ciebie w takim miejscu – stwierdził szczerze.

- W takim miejscu? - Arthur spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, a następnie rozejrzał się zastanawiając, co jest z tym miejscem nie tak.

- W antykwariacie – wyjaśnił Francuz. - Nie wydawałeś się zbyt oczytany. Wydałeś mi się raczej awanturniczym punkiem, który lubi za dużo wypić – wyznał szczerze, gryząc się w język, by nie dodać „i uroczo przy tym wyglądać".

- Ach tak, bo punk nie może czytać! - Anglik groźnie zmarszczył brwi i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. - Uważaj, co mówisz, żabo!

Francis uśmiechnął się szerzej rozbrojony, widząc, jak ten nowo poznany Anglik piekli się w tak słodki sposób. Teraz rozumiał, dlaczego Antonio zawsze rozczula się, gdy Lovino się złości. Te roziskrzone zielone oczy i rumieniec są tak urocze! Francis pragnął dokuczyć mu jeszcze bardziej i zobaczyć, jak twarz Anglika stanie się jeszcze bardziej czerwona, ale powstrzymał się. Jeśli chce, by ta znajomość trwała choć chwilę dłużej, to musi się powstrzymać. W przeciwnym razie wydawało się, że Anglik nie będzie miał oporów przed odwróceniem się i odejściem, przeklinając głośno dzień, w którym Bóg stworzył Francuzów.

- Pardon – powiedział pojednawczo. - Nie chciałem cię urazić, pozory najwyraźniej mylą. Może w ramach przeprosin wybierzemy się do kawiarni? - zaproponował Francis. _A później, po kilku słodkich słówkach zabiorę cię do hotelu i spędzisz ze mną noc swojego życia. A nad ranem zostawię cię, proponując seks od czasu do czasu, jeśli okażesz się dość dobry _– pomyślał.

Arthur zamrugał, zmieszany. Najpierw go obraża, a teraz zaprasza do kawiarni? Zerknął na zegar wiszący na ścianie, by zobaczyć, ile czasu mu zostało i rozczarowany stwierdził, że musi już iść do pracy.  
- Nawet jeśli bym chciał, to nie mogę, za 10 minut zaczynam pracę – odpowiedział. - Raczej muszę już iść.

- Wielka szkoda, miło było ponownie cię spotkać, Arthur – stwierdził Francis, ściskając dłoń Arthura. Po chwili Francis odwrócił się i powędrował do regału z literaturą przetłumaczoną na francuski, a Arthur z nową książką w plecaku modlił się, by nie spóźnić się do pracy. Nienawidził się spóźniać.

Gilbert, gdy w jego żyłach nie krążył alkohol, nie był tak beztroski w kwestii dzwonienia do swojego przygodnego kochanka. Jeśli chciał, by jego plan wypalił, musiał sobie wszystko dobrze zaplanować. Stworzyć prawdziwy plan. Od A do Z. W końcu na coś przydadzą się te wszystkie obejrzane filmy i gry, w które namiętnie grywa. Albinos włączył Tekken'a na swoim PlayStation. Wiedział, że ta gra nie ma zbyt wiele wspólnego ze strategią, ale równanie przeciwników z ziemią zawsze pomagał mu myśleć. Walka rozpoczęła się.

Po 10 wygranych pojedynkach i 4 przegranych, Gilbert zdecydował się, co zrobi. Napisze do niego! W końcu zawsze łatwiej odpowiedzieć na sms'a, niż prowadzić rozmowę przez telefon. Prusak postanowił, że da lekkie fory Feliksowi. Złapał za komórkę i włączył edytor nowej wiadomości tekstowej. _Co by tu napisać?_

W takiej pozycji piętnaście minut później znalazł go wychodzący z kuchni Francis.  
- Z kim tak namiętnie romansujesz przez telefon? - spytał z uśmiechem, zdejmując fartuch, który miał na sobie. Najwyraźniej wcześniej coś gotował albo piekł. I jeśli wierzyć słodkim zapachom pochodzącym z kuchni, to właśnie druga opcja jest bardziej prawdopodobna. Gdy po chwili albinos nie odpowiedział, ani nawet nie zmienił swojej pozycji, Francis powtórzył głośniej. - Do kogo tak męczysz się z wiadomością, Gilbert?

Prusak potrząsnął głową i trochę nieprzytomnym wzrokiem spojrzał na Francuza.  
- Do Feliksa – westchnął. Nie ważne, jak długo siedział, nie wiedział, jak ma zacząć. Co go irytowało, bo nie pasowało do niego siedzenie i rozmyślanie tak długo nad jedną sprawą. Tylko jakoś nie mógł się zdecydować, co napisać.

- Wyglądasz jak zakochany idiota, kiedy siedzisz nad tym telefonem – poinformował go Francis, siadając obok niego i zabierając pada. Chociaż nie przepadał za sprzętem elektronicznym, który uwielbiał się w jego towarzystwie psuć, to grać w gry lubił. Włączył pojedynek.  
- Z nas trzech, to ty wyglądasz jak idiota, a Tonio jak zakochany – odburknął Gilbert, łapiąc za drugiego pada. - Włącz dla dwóch.  
Francis posłusznie przerwał swój pojedynek z komputerem (z resztą, i tak przegrywał) i przeszedł do menu.  
Przy wyborze postaci, Francis wybrał sobie blondyna, nazywającego się Steve Fox, podczas gdy Gilbert postanowił walczyć skąpo ubraną Christie Monteiro. Walka rozpoczęła się. Prusak, który grał lepiej niż Francis, nie miał problemów z wygraniem pierwszej części walki.  
- Ha, Franny, nawet dziewczyna cię pokonała! - wykrzyknął zadowolony Gilbert. - Nie pokonasz zagilbistego mnie, nawet gdy jestem dziewczyną.  
- Bo nie chcesz dać mi szansy na kontratak – mruknął Francis, niezbyt przejmując się przegraną. Nie pierwszy raz przegrywał, ale też nie było tak, by nigdy nie wygrywał. - No to co mu napiszesz? - zagaił.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział Gilbert, znowu zaczynając nad tym myśleć. Moment ten wykorzystał Francis na wyprowadzenie ataku. Prusak przegrał drugą część walki. - To nieuczciwe! Rozkojarzyłeś mnie!

- W miłości i na wojnie wszystko jest dozwolone – stwierdził Francis. - A ty powinieneś mu napisać, że tęsknisz za nim i nie potrafisz o nim zapomnieć. To działa na każdego.  
- Nie będę pisać takich bzdur! Wyszedłbym na niezagilbistą ciotę. - Panienka Gilberta rozłożyła na łopatki Steve'a Francisa. - A masz! To za trafione rady!  
Francis spojrzał na przyjaciela, udając urażenie.  
- Moje rady nie są nietrafione. Już kilka razy udało mi się tym sposobem kogoś przelecieć. I zwróć uwagę, że to ja przeleciałem ich, a nie oni mnie. Gdybym sprawiał przez to wrażenie cioty, byłoby odwrotnie.  
- Pewnie – powiedział Gilbert nieobecnie. Wiedział już, co napisać. Prawdę! – Zresztą, to nie ty wyglądałeś w szkole jak dziewczyna – zadrwił.  
- Co nie przeszkodziło mi w byciu obiektem westchnień każdej dziewczyny. I to ze mną po raz pierwszy przespała się Katiusza – powiedział, wspominając o miłej dziewczynie z największymi piersiami w szkole.

- Teraz ja pokonam ciebie, Franny – zawołał wchodzący do pokoju Antonio, mający na sobie koszulkę z napisem „Zostań moim pomidorkiem". Francis jęknął. Czy wszyscy uważali, że mogą go bez trudu pokonać w każdej grze? Gilbert bez słowa oddał pada Hiszpanowi i wrócił do telefonu.

_„Tu najzagilbistrzy Gilbert. Na pewno chcesz się ze mną znowu spotkać."_

Ach, wykonałam także art do tego rozdziału /d59dxjs


	9. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział ósmy**

Feliks dość długo zastanawiał się, co powinien odpowiedzieć na tą naprawdę nieoczekiwaną wiadomość. Myślał nad tym tak zawzięcie, że przez dwa dni nie odpisywał nic. No bo i co mógł na to odpisać? Mógłby po prostu odpowiedzieć: „Nie. Nie pisz do mnie więcej." albo „Tak, kiedy i gdzie?". Ale pierwsza opcja wydawała mu się niedobra, nie szczera z jego chęciami, a druga była jak dla niego zbyt odważna. W końcu jednak stwierdził, że kazanie tyle czekać na odpowiedź jest totalnie nieuprzejme, więc napisał: „Dlaczego sądzisz, że chcę?" i nacisnął przycisk wyślij, zanim zdążył zmienić zdanie.

Odpowiedź przyszła prawie natychmiastowo.

„A czemu miałbyś nie chcieć? Przecież seks był naprawdę zagilbisty xD"

Feliks poczuł, jak jego policzki robią się czerwone. Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Ale z drugiej strony... albinos nie wydawał się być zbyt subtelny.

„Totalnie to seks nie jest najważniejszy" - napisał szybko.

„Może i nie najważniejszy, ale na pewno najprzyjemniejszy."

Feliks zagryzł wargę, wpatrując się w ekranik telefonu. Czemu w ogóle pisali o seksie? To krępujące, pisać z nieznajomym na takie tematy.

„Czemu w ogóle o tym piszemy?"

„Bo chciałbym się z tobą spotkać"

Feliks wiedział, że równie dobrze może odczytać to jako: chciałbym uprawiać z tobą seks. Nie był już małym chłopcem i dobrze o tym wiedział, jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać przed napisaniem:

„Po co?"

Z czerwonymi policzkami czekał na odpowiedź. To było ekscytujące, chociaż nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego tak było. Czy przez to, że już raz uprawiali seks? A może dlatego, że wcześniej nie pisał z nikim tak otwarcie? A może dlatego, że od czasu, gdy przespał się z tym Gilbertem, z nikim nie był i napięcie dawało o sobie znać? Nie wiedział, ale prawie podskoczył, gdy przyszła wiadomość.

„Chcę uprawiać z tobą seks, mały."

Wydymając wargi na określenie mały, Feliks postanowił popłynąć z prądem. Bo co złego może go spotkać za sms'owanie? Duży rachunek za telefon? Ha! Przecież używał telefonu na kartę, a środków na koncie ma wystarczająco dużo, by wysłać jeszcze ze sto sms'ów.

„Znów zabierzesz mnie do magazynu i będziesz pieprzył między kartonami?"

Wysyłając tą wiadomość, Polak czuł się odrobinę niegrzeczny, tylko odrobinę. Ale podskoczył przestraszony, gdy trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe.

- Cześć, Feliks – powitał go jego współlokator, szybko wchodząc do kuchni i nalewając wody do czajnika. - Herbaty?

- Jasne – odpowiedział Feliks, kiwając głową. - Jak w pracy?

Kirkland uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

- Ciężko. Ale skończyliśmy dzisiaj wcześniej i dostaliśmy premię za szybkość.

- Och, to pracowałeś dzisiaj w tej firmie od przeprowadzek? - dopytał Feliks.

- Taa, i jestem wykończony. Jeśli ktoś każe mi dziś znowu przesunąć ten cholerny regał o trzy cale w lewo, to nie wytrzymam. Dobrze, że jeszcze tylko sobota, i odpocznę sobie w niedzielę.

Nagle zapikał telefon Feliksa.

- Przepraszam – mruknął Polak, już otwierając nową wiadomość.

„Tylko jeśli chcesz. Ja wolałbym się jednak wybrać z tobą do hotelu."

Feliks przygryzł wargę.

„Nie mam pieniędzy na hotel -.-" - napisał szczerze. W końcu zarabiał jedynie tyle, by normalnie żyć, opłacić czynsz i móc wyskoczyć na chińszczyznę, kiedy Arthur znowu spróbuje przygotować obiad.

Arthur postawił na stoliku przed nim herbatę, samemu kuląc się w fotelu przed telewizorem i włączając Dr'a Who.

Feliks mruknął podziękowanie, a Arthur nieobecnie kiwnął głową, już pochłonięty przez kolejną walkę Doktora z Dalekami.

Feliks uśmiechnął się lekko, Arthur był naprawdę dobrym współlokatorem, który jakby szóstym zmysłem wyczuwał, kiedy Feliks chciał zająć się swoimi sprawami. Jak było i teraz. Przyszedł kolejny sms.

„Ja mam. Jak będziesz chciał spotkać się w hotelu, zapłacę."

„To nie wydaje się uczciwe, żebyś tylko ty płacił."

„To może teraz ja zapłacę, a potem ty znajdziesz jakieś miejsce, gdzie nie trzeba płacić?"

Feliks wpatrzył się w telefon na słowo „potem". Czy w ten sposób Gilbert zamierza z nim jakoś pokrętnie randkować?

„ Dobra. Mogę się z tobą spotkać. Kiedy i gdzie?"

„ Jutro o 18 pod hotelem Rialto?"

Feliks zastanowił się chwilę. Co prawda, jutro o tej porze był wolny, ale... chciał dać sobie chwilę do namysłu, zanim się z nim spotka.

„Jutro nie mogę. Może za tydzień?"

„Każesz zagilbistemu mi czekać cały tydzień? Złośliwy jesteś. Dobra, niech będzie za tydzień."

Feliks westchnął. Ciekaw był, w co się znowu wpakował. Schował telefon do kieszeni i wpatrzył się w telewizor, gdzie Doktor znowu ratował ziemię. Czuł się podekscytowany. Trochę przestraszony, ale przede wszystkim podniecony. Tydzień.

Zadzwonił jego telefon. Dzwonił Feliciano, zapraszając go na karaoke, bo podobno dostał karnet, a nikt nie chce się z nim wybrać. Feliks zgodził się; w końcu nikt nie powiedział, że ma czekać bezczynnie.

Arthur kolejny raz spotkał Francisa w niedzielny poranek. Tym razem nie było to spotkanie przypadkowe, a raczej zaaranżowane za jego plecami. W sobotę rano dostał sms'a od jednej z jego nielicznych przyjaciółek - Eli, mówiący:

"Francis ma twój notatnik. Jeśli chcesz go odzyskać, to spotkaj się z nim w kawiarni naprzeciw antykwariatu o 10.00 rano w niedzielę. Baw się dobrze. O wszystkich szczegółach chcę usłyszeć później :*"

Arthur miał ochotę zignorować tą wiadomość i spędzić niedzielę w domu przed telewizorem, razem z Feliksem komentując wydarzenia w jakimś nudnym jak flaki z olejem filmem, ale gdy zrozumiał, że notatnik, o którym mowa, to zeszyt z jego kolejnym opowiadaniem, w którym odruchowo zapisywał także swoje przemyślenia, zmienił zdanie. Musiał go odzyskać za wszelką cenę. Nawet jeśli żeby to zrobić musi się spotkać z Francuzem.

Niedzielny poranek nadszedł dla Arthura zbyt szybko, gdy o 9 rano zadzwonił budzik wyrywający go z jego, jak zawsze zbyt krótkiego, snu. Anglik wyłączył budzik i podniósł się, przeciągając. Ziewając, podszedł do komody, wyciągnął parę czystych bokserek i naciągnął je na siebie. W samych bokserkach wyszedł z pokoju i znalazł się w ich salono-kuchni, gdzie na kanapie przed telewizorem, w pełni ubrany i obudzony Feliks spożywał śniadanie, na które najwyraźniej składały się płatki czekoladowe z mlekiem.

- Już nie śpisz? - przywitał się z nim Arthur, podchodząc do tostera i wciskając do niego dwie kromki. I włączając czajnik. Nie przeszkadzała mu jego nagość, po prawie roku mieszkania razem przyzwyczaili się do siebie, w końcu obaj byli chłopakami, więc jaki miałby być problem w chodzeniu po mieszkaniu w samej bieliźnie? Zresztą, gdyby wiedział, że Feliks jest na nogach, to zarzuciłby na siebie jakąś koszulę, albo coś. Ale przecież nie będzie reagował na niego jak jakaś niewinna dziewoja, biegiem wracając do pokoju.

- Śnieżka ma się dziś oźrebić, chcę być przy tym. Myślisz, że powinienem zabrać ze sobą Feliciano? Moglibyśmy potem razem pojeździć.

Tosty skończyły się piec i Arthur, używając kciuka i palca wskazującego, szybko wrzucił je na talerz.

- Jeśli chcesz, to go zabierz. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Już się z nim zaprzyjaźniłeś, co?

- Tak, ostatnio byłem z nim na karaoke - oznajmił radośnie Polak, wyjmując telefon. - Następnym razem powinieneś wybrać się z nami.

- Może. Jeśli nie będę miał zbyt dużo pracy. - Anglik nałożył dżemu na tosty, a do kubka wrzucił torebkę herbaty i zalał ją wrzątkiem. Z westchnieniem usiadł obok Feliksa. Stawiając herbatę na małym stoliku i kładąc talerz ze śniadaniem na kolanach.

- Totalnie to zbyt dużo pracujesz - zauważył troskliwe Feliks.

- A pieniędzy wciąż brakuje - zauważył ponuro Arthur, wgryzając się w swoje śniadanie. Tosty i herbata - jedyna rzecz przyrządzona przez niego, która smakuje nie tylko mu.

- Totalnie to jak raz nie zapłacisz swojej połowy czynszu, to nic się nie stanie - zauważył beztrosko Feliks. - A ja przepracujesz się na śmierć, to cały czynsz będę musiał płacić sam.

- Jak obiecałem, tak co miesiąc będę płacił swoją część, nawet jeśli musiałbym znaleźć czwartą pracę - mruknął z pewną dumą w głosie Arthur. Może i dwie z jego prac były "na czarno", ale przynajmniej starczało mu pieniędzy na opłacenie rachunków i odłożenie trochę na „później". Gdy uda mu się spełnić jedno z marzeń.

- Totalnie nie waż się tego robić. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nie? Zawsze pomogę, jak zabraknie ci kasy. Wiesz, w stajni całkiem dobrze płacą. - Feliks wstał i wrzucił brudną miskę do zlewu. Telefon Polaka zapikał, sygnalizując przyjście sms'a.

- Feliciano pojedzie ze mną. Muszę już iść. – Zachichotał, gdy przeczytał sms'a. - Baw się dobrze na randce. - Założył kurtkę.

- To nie jest randka - zawołał za nim Arthur, gwałtownie odwracając się i prawie wylewając herbatę na kolana.

- Ela twierdzi inaczej. - Feliks wciągnął buty i śmiejąc się, wybiegł z mieszkania.

Arthur westchnął, łykając wciąż gorącą herbatę. Randka, nie randka, musi się pospieszyć, by się nie spóźnić. Anglik skończył napój i podszedł do zlewu, myjąc wszystkie będące w nim naczynia.

- Cholera, Feliks - mruknął. - Naucz się w końcu myć naczynia.

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej nad bałaganiarstwem swojego współlokatora, Arthur poszedł do łazienki, a chwilę później był już w pokoju, wciągając na siebie ciemne spodnie i niewiele jaśniejszą koszulę. Na szyi zawiązał bandanę w czerwoną kratę. Złapał jeszcze tylko swoją wysłużoną, skórzaną kurtkę, upewnił się, że ma wszystko, zabrał klucze i ruszył do wyjścia.

Na miejsce umówionego spotkania dostał się pięć minut przed czasem i wątpił, by Francis już tu był. Wszyscy znają przecież modne spóźnienia Francuzów. Wszedł jednak z pośpiechem do kawiarni, ponieważ dni były chłodne i zbierało się na deszcz. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Francuz już na niego czekał i gdy tylko go zauważył, uśmiechnął się promiennie, machając do Arthura, by się zbliżył.

- Hej – powitał go Arthur, siadając naprzeciw.

- Bonjour – zwrócił uprzejmość Francis. - Jak się masz?

- Dzięki, bywało gorzej – stwierdził lekceważąco Arthur. - A teraz wybacz moją nieuprzejmość, ale moglibyśmy skończyć z tymi grzecznościami? Chciałbym odzyskać mój notatnik.

- Non. Jeśli teraz oddałbym ci zeszyt, to w następnej sekundzie byś wyszedł.

Na to Arthur nie mógł zaprzeczyć, bo z chęcią by wyszedł, gdyby tylko miał taką szansą. Anglik westchnął.

- Może i masz rację. Co mam zrobić, byś mi go zwrócił? - zapytał.

Francis uśmiechnął się z triumfem, podsuwają Arthurowi menu.

- Wybierz coś dla siebie. Porozmawiamy. Ty dasz mi fant, a ja ci zwrócę zeszyt.

- Chyba oszalałeś! Jaki fant? Ten zeszyt od początku należy do mnie! Oddaj go – zażądał Arthur, prawie podnosząc głos. Jak ten Francuzik mógł sobie tak z nim pogrywać? Anglik zerknął spode łba na Francisa, który, jak gdyby nigdy nic, stwierdził:

- Sprzedają tu cudowny torcik z wiśniami.

Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie odzywał. Jedynie ciche nucenie Francisa pokazywało, że nie zamienili się oni w kamienne posągi.

- Nie oddasz mi go, dopóki nic nie zamówię, co? - stwierdził Arthur, czując się pokonany. Francis tylko uśmiechnął się do niego szerzej. - Dobrze, w takim razie wezmę to extra czekoladowe ciasto i herbatę Earl Gray.

Francis kiwnął ręką na kelnerkę, podając jej ich zamówienia. Młoda dziewczyna już po chwili wróciła z dwoma talerzykami ciasta, herbatą Arthura i kawą Francisa.

- Więc... - zaczął Arthur, odcinając kęs ciasta i pospiesznie smakując. Pycha. Kirkland zawsze wiedział, że czekoladowe ciasta są najlepsze. Jednak nie mógł w pełni rozkoszować się smakiem, bo siedział przy stoliku z osobą, w której posiadaniu znajdowała się pewna bardzo ważna rzecz.

- Więc - powtórzył Francis. - Porozmawiajmy.

Arthur zjadł kolejny kawałek ciasta, delektując się smakiem. Kiedy Francis wciąż się nie odzywał, spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- To o czym chcesz rozmawiać? - ponaglił go. - Nie mam całego dnia, by milczeć w kawiarni.

Francis roześmiał się.

- Jak minęła ci lektura „Poskromienia złośnicy"? - zapytał niewinnie.

Pytanie to zdziwiło Arthura, ale i tak odpowiedział.

- Książka rozbawiła mnie, jak i zirytowała, tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy czytałem ją pierwszy raz – stwierdził szczerze, w końcu po co miał kłamać w sprawie odczuć w czasie czytania książki?

- Zirytowała? - dopytał Francuz.

- I to cholernie. W ogóle nie podoba mi się ta cała sprawa z poskramianiem Katarzyny. Rozumiem to, że jej charakter był, lekko mówiąc, trudny, no ale... jestem przeciwny takiemu podporządkowywaniu kogoś. Zmiana kogoś, by z kimś być, jest czymś, co nie powinno wiązać się z jakimkolwiek związkiem, nie sądzisz?

- Masz trochę racji, ale powinieneś zauważyć, że Petruchio zależało na pieniądzach, a nie na związku z Katarzyną. Nie uważasz więc, że większość winy leży po stronie Katarzyny, bo pozwoliła sobie się zmienić?

Arthur spojrzał z podziwem na Francisa. Już od lat nie miał okazji, by podyskutować z kimś o przeczytanej książce. Zazwyczaj jak ktoś pytał się o jakąś lekturę, to po odpowiedzi jak „jest ciekawa, jednak główny bohater to irytujący bachor" reagował tylko krótkim „aha".

- Ona nie pozwoliła sobie na zmianę, ona została złamana. A nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek miał prawo do łamania innych – odparł stanowczo Arthur.

- Masz całkowitą rację, nikt nie ma takiego prawa – odpowiedział spokojnie Francis i dodał:

- Zgaduję więc, że z utworów Szekspira preferujesz "Romeo i Julię", romantyczną historię o zakochanych w sobie członkach wrogich rodów?

- Może... - odpowiedział Arthur, rumieniąc się mimowolnie. Pomimo tego, że w słowach Francisa nie było nic niepoprawnego, ton jego głosu jak i wyraz twarzy sprawił, że Anglik poczuł się nieswojo. Znowu zapadła cisza.

- Czy możesz już oddać mi mój notatnik? - spytał, wpatrując się w swój pusty talerzyk.

- Czy możesz dać mi już mojego fanta? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Francis.

- A tym fantem ma być...? - zapytał Arthur.

- Twój numer telefonu i zgoda na następne spotkanie.

- Hej, to są dwa fanty! - wykrzyknął oburzony Arthur, na co Francis tylko się uśmiechnął. - Czy ty mnie czasem nie próbujesz poderwać? - zapytał w chwili oświecenia.

Na tak otwarte pytanie Francis zachichotał.

- Brawo, Sherlocku.

Na tak otwarte przyznanie się Arthur otworzył usta. By po chwili je zamknąć. Już dawno nikt nie próbował go... podrywać. Podrywać. To słowo naprawdę dziwnie brzmiało dla Anglika. Po chwili zastanowienia postanowił spróbować, cóż mu szkodzi spotkać się z tym Francuzem kilka razy, by potem mu najwyżej powiedzieć „Nie pasujemy do siebie". Bo w końcu nie pasują do siebie, nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego i po dwóch, trzech spotkaniach na pewno będą sobą tak zmęczeni, że będą modlić się, by już więcej się nie spotykać. Tak więc, Arthur pomyślał, że może się dać poderwać, bo czemu by nie. W końcu nie ma nic do stracenia.

- Dobra – powiedział.

- Co dobra? - spytał zdziwiony Francuz.

- Zgadzam się, idioto. Daj telefon, to zapiszę ci mój numer – stwierdził władczo, wyciągając rękę w stronę Francuza.

Francuz bez wahania podał swój telefon Arthurowi. Anglik wziął go i przez chwilę patrzył na tapetę. Znajdowało się na niej dwóch innych hostów, jeśli dobrze pamiętał. Jednak tym, co najbardziej go zdziwiło, było to, że byli oni ubrani w naprawdę krótkie sukienki. Które im nie pasowały.

- To moi przyjaciele – powiedział Francis.

- Drag queen? - spytał Arthur, zaczynając wpisywać swój numer. Po chwili zastanowienia podpisał swój numer zwykłym „Arthur".

- Nie – roześmiał się Francuz. - Przegrali zakład.

- Ach – mruknął w odpowiedzi Arthur, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Oddał telefon Francuzowi.

- Merci – powiedział Francis.

Po chwili z kieszeni Arthura słychać było pierwsze dźwięki „Anarchy in the UK" Sex Pistols. Anglik wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni.

- No i proszę, oto mój numer – stwierdził Francuz. A Anglik ze złośliwym uśmiechem zapisał sobie numer, pod nazwą „French Frog", tak, by kojarzyć, czyj to numer. Jakoś nigdy nie potrafił na początku znajomości skojarzyć czyjegoś imienia z twarzą. - Czy spotkanie w następny piątek o 18.00 ci pasuje?

- Nie, wtedy pracuję...

- Sobota?

- Zajęta...

- Przyszła niedziela?

- Pracuję. – Arthur nie kłamał. W przyszłą niedzielę obiecał zrobić remanent w kwiaciarni, w której pracował.

- Czy cały przyszły tydzień będziesz pracował? Nie próbujesz mnie aby spławić? - zapytał Francis, wyglądając na niezadowolonego.

- Przez większość czasu tak. Chociaż... w środę po południu mam wolne – stwierdził Arthur, pamiętając, że w środę pracuje tylko do 15, a potem ma wolne aż do 22.

- Cudownie. Więc co powiesz na kolację? Znam niedaleko znakomitą restaurację. - Francis uśmiechnął się promiennie. - Może podjadę po ciebie o 17? Tylko gdzie mam podjechać?

- Brzmi nie aż tak. – Arthur zamyślił się. - Może spotkamy się po prostu przy antykwariacie?

- Jeśli tego właśnie chcesz – odpowiedział Francis i szybko dodał: - Myślę, że to też jest coś, czego chcesz. – Wyciągnął w stronę Arthura zeszyt.

Anglik, widząc swój notatnik, szybko kurczowo go złapał, jakby bał się, że Francuz zmieni zdanie i zaraz mu go wyrwie.

- Dzięki – szorstko mruknął Arthur mimo wszystko. Kto wie, co by się stało, gdyby ktoś inny znalazł jego notatnik? Był niejako wdzięczny za to, że Francuz był na tyle uprzejmy, by go zwrócić.

- Ależ nie ma za co.

Chwilę później mężczyźni znaleźli się na zewnątrz.

- To... do zobaczenia, Francis – powiedział Arthur niezręcznie.

- Tak, do zobaczenia w środę, mon cher – mruknął Francis, pochylając się nieznacznie i składając pocałunek na policzku Anglika, który cofnął się o krok, patrząc na niego zdziwiony.

- Pffy, żaby i ich zwyczaje – rzucił sarkastycznie odwracając się i odchodząc pospiesznie z dłońmi w kieszeniach.

Francis wpatrywał się w jego plecy ze zdziwieniem. Sam nie wiedział, czemu się tak zachował. Co to za cnotliwy pocałunek w policzek? Skoro miał okazję, to powinien spróbować przynajmniej pocałować go poprawnie. W usta! Podoba mu się ciało Arthura, więc powinien dążyć do jak najszybszego skonsumowania ich znajomości, a w takich dążeniach nie ma miejsca na całusy w policzek...

Śmiejąc się z własnych myśli i mgliście myśląc o zielonych oczach Anglika, Francis powoli ruszył w swoją stronę.


	10. Rozdział 9

Betowała: Kot Kapral

Rozdział dedykowany wszystkim tym, którzy komentują i mnie wspierają. Dziękuję.

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

Jeśli Gilbert był czemuś wierny, to z pewnością sobie, swoim przyjaciołom i swojej rodzinie. Dlatego co jakiś czas, zazwyczaj w niedzielę, korzystał z zaproszenia rodziców i szedł do nich na obiad. Czasami szli z nim Francis i Antonio, którzy jeszcze w liceum zyskali sympatię jego rodziców. Tym razem wybrał się do nich sam. Zastukał, a otworzył mu jego ojczym.  
- Cześć, tato! Jak leci? - przywitał się wchodząc do domu i zdejmując buty. Jego pedantyczny ojczym i brat nie przepuściliby mu, gdyby naniósł błota.  
- W porządku. Trzy dni temu moja firma kupiła wspaniałe akcje. A u ciebie, Gilbert? - mężczyzna odpowiedział sztywno, jakby się meldował. Gilberta to nie zniechęciło, w końcu wiedział, jaki jest ojciec Ludwiga i, jak to się mówi, jaki syn, taki ojciec, czy coś takiego.  
- Super, jakiś czas temu zatrudniliśmy dwóch Włochów, ale pewnie Lud już ci o tym mówił, chociaż...  
- Podano do stołu! - zawołała jego mama z salonu.  
- Chodźmy – mruknął mężczyzna, a Gilbert beztrosko za nim podążył.

- Gil! - zakrzyknęła mama Gilberta szybko podchodząc do syna. - Dawno cię u nas nie było – powiedziała z lekkim wyrzutem i przytuliła pierworodnego. Gilbert także objął matkę, a ptaszek na jego głowie zaćwierkał.

- Och, i najsłodsza Duma – powiedziała kobieta zdejmując ptaszka z głowy albinosa. To po niej Gilbert odziedziczył zainteresowanie ptakami. - Siadajcie do stołu, a ja dam temu cukiereczkowi ziarna.

Trzej mężczyźni zasiedli do stołu i gdy wróciła kobieta, wszyscy zaczęli się posilać. Zawsze tak było, najpierw w spokoju zaspokajają pierwszy głód, a potem przychodzi czas na rozmowy.

- Lud, powiedziałeś już rodzicom o Feliciano? - zapytał Gilbert z cwanym uśmieszkiem.  
- Feliciano? - zaciekawiła się matka chłopaków.  
- Właśnie ty to zrobiłeś, bracie – odpowiedział Ludwig, a na jego policzkach pojawił się lekki rumieniec.  
- Ludwig, czy ty umawiasz się z tym Feliciano i nic mi nie powiedziałeś? - z podekscytowaniem spytała się Ludwiga. To było niesamowite, jak szybko urośli jej chłopcy.

- Tak, mamo – westchnął Ludwig.  
- To jego zdjęcie – wtrącił Gilbert, podtykając rodzicom pod nos swój telefon.

- Jaki uroczy – zachwyciła się jego matka, a ojciec pokiwał głową.  
- Dobra robota, Ludwig – ogłosił.  
- Nie macie nic przeciwko? - zapytał niepewnie Ludwig. - Feliciano jest chłopakiem - dodał, jakby jego rodzice tego nie zauważyli.

- To żaden problem. – Jego mama uśmiechnęła się. - Słonko, wychowałam Gilberta. To, co widziałam, gdy był w liceum... - przerwała i na chwilę się zadumała. - Myślę, że już nic mnie nie zaskoczy. A ty Gil, nie masz jakiegoś cukiereczka w zanadrzu? Powoli zaczynam się martwić, że wciąż nikogo nie masz. Wiem, że to wasze Hostowanie jest dla ciebie ważne, ale powinieneś myśleć o ustatkowaniu się – powiedziała marszcząc lekko brwi ze zmartwienia.

Gilbert spojrzał na swoją matkę lekko otwierając usta. W ogóle nie podobało mu się to, że się o niego martwiła. Ale co miał powiedzieć, jeśli nikogo nie miał? Bycie samemu jest zagilbiste, więc dla niego to nie problem, ale... w sumie, kogoś ma...

- Nie martw się mamo, zagilbisty ja znowu się z kimś spotyka! - oznajmił.  
- Tak? To czemu nic nie mówisz? Opowiadaj! - zażądała uśmiechając się szerzej.  
- Bo dopiero zaczynamy się spotykać – powiedział nie dodając, że w ich „związku" będzie chodzić jedynie o seks. - I nie chcę zapeszyć.  
- Ale kto to jest? To w ogóle on czy ona?  
- To chłopak. Polak. Słodki blondynek – powiedział powoli. - Ma na imię Feliks.  
- Jakie szczęśliwe imię! - pisnęła matka.- Tym razem na pewno uda ci się go zatrzymać na stałe – oznajmiła.

- Uhum – mruknął Gilbert zaczynając śmiać się niezręcznie. Jak ma teraz to odkręcić i wyjaśnić mamie, że to z Feliksem to nie miłość aż po grób? Że mają przed sobą swoją pierwszą (ale prawie drugą!) „randkę"?

- Chłopcy, czy wiecie, co postanowiłam? Za miesiąc ugotuję wspaniały obiad, a wy przyprowadzicie swoich chłopców, byśmy mogli ich poznać.

Gilbert przełknął ciężko. Nie może odmówić swojej mamie._ To nie jest zagilbiste _– pomyślał z rozpaczą.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Antonio już od rana był podekscytowany! A teraz to podekscytowanie sięgnęło zenitu. Lovino pozwolił wyciągnąć się dziś na randkę i korzystając z dobrej rady Francisa, Hiszpan postanowił go zabrać do dobrej włoskiej restauracji. W końcu nie od dziś wiadomo, że do serca mężczyzny trzeba dojść przez żołądek. Możliwe, że stare przysłowia mówią prawdę, bo Lovino w miarę jedzenia stawał się coraz bardziej przyjazny dla świata i, co najważniejsze, stawał się coraz bardziej przychylny Hiszpanowi.

Jednak wszystko, co dobre, musi się kiedyś skończyć. W końcu obiad dobiegł końca, Antonio opłacił rachunek i mężczyźni znów znaleźli się w samochodzie Hiszpana.

- To było miłe – mruknął Włoch odwracając wzrok.  
- Masz rację – roześmiał się Antonio. - Chciałbyś może jeszcze wpaść do mnie? Na noc? - Antonio stanął na światłach i, korzystając z okazji, złapał dłoń Lovino.  
- A... - Włoch chciał zadać głupie pytanie „ale po co?", jednak wiedział, po co może go zapraszać jego... jego chłopak po randce. Dlatego w zamian powiedział: - Nie powiedziałem Feliciano, że nie będę nocował w domu – i odwrócił wzrok.  
- To żaden kłopot! - stwierdził pogodnie Hiszpan. - Możemy do niego zadzwonić, to nie będzie się martwić.

Lovino wpatrzył się w mijaną reklamę sklepu rybnego myśląc prędko. Zgodzić się, czy znaleźć jakąś wymówkę? Chcę tego, czy nie? Jestem gotowy, by to zrobić z mężczyzną? Włoch zerknął na Antonia przełykając ślinę. Cholera, jeszcze będę tego żałował...  
- Zadzwonię do niego – powiedział hardo wyciągając z kieszeni telefon. Przycisnął nr.1, pod którym na szybkim wybieraniu miał Feliciano, i wsłuchał się w irytujący sygnał.

- Halo? - usłyszał po drugiej stronie pogodny głos swojego brata. - Coś się stało, Lovi? Właśnie będę gotować pastę, ugotować też dla ciebie?

- Nie. Nie wrócę dziś do domu. Zostanę u Antonia – powiedział.  
- Acha. – Feliciano roześmiał się radośnie. - W takim razie, braciszku, baw się dobrze i o nic się nie martw!

- Jasne... - westchnął Lovino i nagle coś mu wpadło do głowy. - Tylko korzystając z okazji, że mnie nie ma, nie spraszaj tego Kartofla!

- To całkiem dobry pomysł – stwierdził radośnie Feliciano, krzyknął do słuchawki – Ciao! - i rozłączył się.

- Idiota – powiedział Lovino chowając telefon. A Antonio, korzystając z kolejnego czerwonego światła i jego nieuwagi, skradł mu całusa.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Kiedy znaleźli się w mieszkaniu hostów, Antonio złapał go za rękę i poprowadził w stronę swojej sypialni. Lovino skrzywił się widząc, że Francis jest w domu. Chociaż widok Francuza, śpiącego na kanapie w otwartą książką na piersiach i ptakiem robiącym mu gniazdo we włosach, był zabawny, to nie podobało mu się to, że będzie on obecny, kiedy będą uprawiać seks. Włoch podążył jednak bez słowa za Antoniem i po chwili znaleźli się w pokoju, który musiał być sypialnią Hiszpana.

Lovino rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu oświetlonym małymi lampkami, wiszącymi na ścianie nad łóżkiem. Było ono prosto urządzone – jakaś szafa, biurko z laptopem, komoda i duże łóżko. Na ścianie wisiało kilka zdjęć w ramkach i mała flaga Hiszpanii. Lovino nie był pewny co do koloru ścian, ale wydawało mu się, że są pomalowane na ciepłą żółć albo jasny pomarańcz. Włoch z wahaniem usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na Antonia.

Hiszpan uśmiechnął się do siedzącego niepewnie na skraju łóżka Lovino i zbliżył się do niego bez pośpiechu. Widząc jego nerwowość, klęknął przy nim, objął go w pasie i wtulił twarz w jego tors.

- Chcę, byś się zrelaksował, Lovi – wymruczał, powoli głaszcząc go po plecach i słuchając jego coraz szybciej bijącego serca. - Odpręż się.

- Jestem zrelaksowany, ty draniu – odpowiedział Włoch, nie kłopocząc się nawet, by podnieść głos. To, że Antonio się tak w niego wtulał, było takie... ciepłe. Prawie, jakby znalazł się w domu. W miejscu, do którego należy. - Weź się do rzeczy.

- Ale jesteś cieplutki i ładnie pachniesz – roześmiał się Hiszpan, łaskocząc nosem brzuch Lovino. - Nie chcę cię puszczać.

- Idiota! - krzyknął Włoch czując, jak się rumieni, i odruchowo uderzając Antonia w głowę. Nie zrobił tego mocno, chciał mu po prostu pokazać, by nie robił rzeczy, które go zawstydzają.

Antonio roześmiał się, a Lovino przez sekundę widział jego radosny uśmiech, zanim twarz Hiszpana znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko jego. Już po chwili poczuł, jak ten uśmiech przywiera do jego warg w słodkim pocałunku. Z wahaniem, delikatnie, bez swojej zwykłej brutalności, oddał pocałunek zamykając oczy. Z chwilą, kiedy tu przyszedł, postanowił, że nie będzie się opierał, że pozwoli Antonio na to, by go porwał. By ofiarował mu swoją pasję, by razem dzielili się swoimi ciałami, może nawet, by wspólnie odczuwali miłość. Lovino spłonił się na swoje dziwne myśli o miłości i rozchylił usta, wplątując palce we włosy Hiszpana i nieświadomie przyciągając go bliżej. Czuł jego ręce na całym swoim ciele, wędrujące, odkrywające. Wielbiące każdy kawałek jego skóry czułym dotykiem.

Włoch chciał poczuć więcej tego uwielbienia.

Niestety pocałunek musiał się skończyć. Lovino nie zdołał powstrzymać jęku zawiedzenia i zawstydzony, że tak bardzo dał się ponieść zarówno swemu ciału, jak i myślom, otworzył powoli oczy.

- Jesteś taki piękny, Lovi – wyszeptał z pasją Antonio składając szybki pocałunek na jego ustach. Jego ręce zawędrowały do krańca bluzki i pociągnęły ją ku górze. Półnagi Włoch zadrżał, kiedy poczuł pocałunki i te magiczne dłonie na swojej skórze. Czuł, jak jego krew coraz najszybciej podąża do jego krocza i spłonił się. Dopiero zaczynali, a on już czuł się taki zdesperowany i spragniony dotyku.

- Połóżmy się, będzie przyjemniej – oznajmił nagle Antonio i złapał Lovino za biodra pomagając mu przesunąć się na środek łóżka. Nie czekając na nic, Antonio pochylił się, by ponownie złożyć pocałunek na tych słodkich ustach. Hiszpan poczuł, jak ręce Włocha szybko otaczają jego szyję, jakby chciał upewnić się, że nie ucieknie. Nie przerywając pocałunku, Antonio przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, praktycznie kładąc się na swoim chłopaku, co zostało wynagrodzone nagłym sapnięciem, kiedy przypadkowo otarł się o jego erekcję.

Jakby chcąc się upewnić, czy Lovino jest tak twardy, jak on sam, Hiszpan przesunął dłoń na krocze swojego partnera i ścisnął z wyczuciem, a Włoch jęknął zaskoczony. Zadowolony z takiej reakcji, zajął się rozpinaniem spodni Lovino. Już po chwili zostały one zapomniane, a rumieniący się Lovino zaczął ściągać koszulkę Antonia.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, a oboje nadzy i podnieceni do granic wytrzymałości dzielili kolejne czułe pocałunki. Wtedy też Antonio zbliżył swoje palce do wejścia Lovino, który zamarł. Przestraszył się tego, jak wilgotny palec powoli się w nim zagłębiał, sprawiając, że czuł się niekomfortowo. Zacisnął powieki, starając się uspokoić. Taki był w końcu gejowski seks, prawda? Musiał przez to po prostu przejść. Zadrżał.

Nagle poczuł pocałunek na swoim czole. Powoli otworzył oczy, zauważając, że penetrujący go palec został zabrany.

- Mi amor* – powiedział Antonio z uczuciem, powoli, delikatnie całując powieki Włocha. - Mi dulce** - szeptał gorąco całując policzki i czubek nosa Lovino, który poczuł, jak jego serce się ściska przez tą delikatność i czułość. - Mi hermoso*** – Włoch poczuł, jak te wargi delikatnie spoczywają na jego ustach i bez namysłu, równie słodko, zwrócił pocałunek. - Mi Lovino – powiedział Antonio, zaborczo wpatrując się przez chwilę w oczy Włocha.

Lovino zaparło dech w piersiach i zanim mógł zdobyć się na jakąś odpowiedź, poczuł, jak męskość Antonia ociera się o jego własny członek. Jęknął. Czuł, jak przyjemność rośnie z każdym ruchem Hiszpana i by zagłuszyć dźwięki, które wyrywały mu się z gardła, przyciągnął go do pocałunku.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Lovino obudził się, kiedy światło, które wpadało przez nie do końca zasłonięte okno, zaświeciło mu w oczy. Powoli usiadł, strącając obejmującą go rękę Antonia. Spojrzał na jego odprężoną twarz i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru mówić tego komukolwiek, ale wczorajsza noc była naprawdę wspaniała. O wiele lepsza niż jego wcześniejsze przygody z dziewczynami.

Przeciągając się zauważył na swoim brzuchu zaschnięte dowody ich wczorajszej pasji. Zarumienił się. Jednak powinien się tego spodziewać, jeśli zaraz „po" poszli spać, nie kłopocząc się ze sprzątnięciem.

Lovino spojrzał na drzwi, które najpewniej prowadziły do łazienki i postanowił, że wzięcie kąpieli byłoby miłe. Wydostał się z pościeli zerkając tylko, czy swoimi działaniami nie obudził Antonia, i pomknął do łazienki.

Pomieszczenie, w którym się znalazł, było naprawdę małą łazieneczką z prysznicem, toaletą i umywalką. Włoch rozejrzał się za ręcznikiem, jednak nic nie znalazł. Wzruszył ramionami myśląc, że lepiej jest być mokrym niż pokrytym zaschniętym nasieniem i potem.

Włoch już po chwili stał pod prysznicem wzdychając zadowolony, kiedy ciepła woda spływała po jego ciele. Złapał za butelkę z szamponem i powoli zaczął namydlać swoją głowę.

- Pachnie jak Antonio – mruknął do siebie, już po chwili łapiąc bliźniaczą butelkę z żelem pod prysznic. Bez pośpiechu umył się z zadowoleniem wdychając znajomy zapach. Nie wiedział czemu, ale czując go, czuł się bezpieczny.

Usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi łazienki.  
- Lovi? Wstałeś już? - zapytał go zaspany głos Hiszpana.  
- Nie zadawaj głupich pytań, tylko przynieś mi ręcznik i moje ubrania – odkrzyknął Lovino rumieniąc się i czując, jakby Antonio złapał go na gorącym uczynku. Głupota.  
- Już niosę – odpowiedział mu radośnie głos Antonia, jakby rozkazy z samego rana były czymś, o czym zawsze marzył.

Dwa trzaśnięcia drzwiami później Lovino usłyszał, jak Hiszpan oznajmia, że kładzie jego ubrania na koszu z brudną odzieżą. Włoch upewnił się, że Antonia nie ma w łazience i szybko wyskoczył spod prysznica wycierając się i zakładając ubrania.

W sypialni czekał na niego Antonio siedzący na łóżku w bokserkach. Lovino przełknął widząc jego prawie nagie ciało i jakoś był wdzięczny, że miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by wciągnąć na siebie przynajmniej bieliznę.  
- Lovi, jeśli chcesz, to możesz zejść na śniadanie – oznajmił Antonio wstając. - A ja wezmę prysznic.

* Mi amor (hiszp.) – moja miłość.  
** Mi dulce (hiszp.) – mój słodki.  
*** Mi hermoso (hiszp.) – mój piękny.


End file.
